What matters most
by RachelChaseJackson
Summary: "He's escaped!" Jason slammed his fists on the table. "Again!" Leo snorted holding a metallic A symbol in his hand. "He's quite crafty isn't he?" "I'll find him and when I do someone won't be having a nice day." Jason gritted his teeth. Little did he notice the man with green eyes smirking outside his window. What happens when this green eyed criminal falls for a girl?
1. Chapter 1

Our story starts with the desert. Somewhere in the desert of Namibia.

An express train speeds across the desert. Inside that train is the present British queen. Her grandchildren run around the coach with toy guns in their hands until they go into a room. In the middle of the room is a stand with a plush red cushion with a diamond crown. The crown shines with a glint due to the sunlight falling on it through the window.

One of the grandchildren grabs the crown and tries it own. The queen points a fake gun at him. "Wow! Caught you!" The queen says taking the crown from his head and placing it back on the cushion.

The other one groans. "You're a silly stupid thief you got caught. Can I be the thief now grandma?"

"Sure. But only after you have your lunch. Run along now." The queen waves them away and glances at the crown then at the guards.

"Draw the curtains please." She says looking at the window.

One of the guards speaks up. "With all due respect your majesty, we're in the middle of the desert. No one can see it from outside."

She glances at the crown again. "If I can see the skies in it, then it can be seen from the skies."

A sudden thud was heard above the ceiling.

"Did you hear that?" The queen asked the guards.

The guards shrugged. "Must be a bump on the tracks majesty."

The guard stood outside the door.

One of them asked the other. "So..the crown. You've ever held it?"

"No one can touch it." Said the other.'

Just then the queen walked through the corridor. She pointed a finger to her lips and pointed towards the door. The guards nodded and opened the door as the queen went inside.

After less than a minute the grandchildren came running through the corridor screaming "You can't catch me!"

The queen walked through the corridor huffing and saying "Grandma's gonna get you. Oh those little devils!."

The guards eyes' widened. "B-but majesty." One of them stuttered. "You were just-just here."

"You were in here your majesty" The guard said opening the door.

To their horror where the crown should have been was a metallic A symbol planted on the cushion.

Percy smirked as he took off the mask. The wind tousled his messy black hair. Well obviously, seeing he was literally standing on the roof of the train. He shrugged off the queens clothes and put on his black jacket and ray bans blocking his sea green eyes.

As he walked briskly on the train two of the guards climbed on it with great difficulty and pointed their guns at him. Percy just smiled without a look of fear or surprise on his face.

He just raised his arms sideways as the bullet flew into his chest yet nothing happened to him. He just kept advancing towards them until they were out of bullets. "All done? You're bad." He said as he sucker punched one of them and threw him off the train.

The other one pulls out a knife almost stabbing him in the gut before Percy blocks his arm and raises his index finger shaking it sideways. "Stabbing people in the stomach. Didn't your mom teach you manners?" He twisted the guard's arm and flipped him where he lay unconscious on the train roof.

Percy looked at the unconscious guard shaking his head. "Why waste your time? Trying to catch me." He looked at the diamond crown in his hand and smirked. "Mission completed. Once again."

**Please review! Next chapter in Percy's POV. Tell me if I should continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for your reviews and for following me. Here's the next chapter. Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**PERCY**

_"Search the place!" Yelled a guy with a gun in his hand. He seemed to be the leader. "Find them! They must be hiding here somewhere."_

_A few more guys rushed in and rummaged through the house. They pulled out the curtains and trashed the guest room. All of them looked like they had escaped from a war seeing the multiple scars and cuts on their faces and arms. The scars looked dried out though which means that they had done some serious violent activity before._

_The sound of a gun shot rang the air._

_One of the guys appeared in front of the leader dragging a dead body along with him. "We shot this one on sight. Unfortunately we lost the other one."_

_The leader slammed his fist in the nearby wall._

_"But we also found something that might interest you." The guy said as two other guys came in dragging a thin guy who looked pretty beaten up. He looked not more than 20 and was wearing a rasta cap which was almost in shreds._

_"This brat was helping them escape and kept them hidden all these years." The guy said._

_"Well then" The leader said advancing towards the beaten up guy. "He should be punished." The leader pointed his gun towards the guys forehead._

_From the corner of the room hidden from everyone was a pair of green eyes watching the scene with scared eyes._

_BAM!BAM!BAM! Three shots. That's all it took to end the guys life._

"Percy! Percy! Wake up man!"

I opened my eyes to see black hair. I immediately sat up.

"Well the zombie lives!" Exclaims the man. I rubbed my eyes to see clearly. When I reached up to straighten my hair I found out I was sweating. Great! Another one of those flashbacks.

I glanced at the clock. 6:15. I groaned and fell back into bed.

"Nico, why do you have to be so annoying at 6:15 in the morning?" I said into the pillow but it was snatched from under my face soon after.

"Look mister, you may be Mr. Anonymous hot shot thief of the country or maybe world, god knows what but maybe your forgetting that you have a job as well?" Nico said while we both set up the bed.

"And that job is?" I asked while splashing my face with water.

"The waiter of Hotel Olympus!" Nico said excitedly.

I turned to look at him. "Seriously? A waiter?"

"Well that was better than being a gym teacher at a school and almost getting kicked out because you scared the kids with your martial art skills!" Nico said defensively.

"Good point." I said turning around to brush my teeth.

"Look Perce, we have to keep your secret identity hidden. Please don't mess up this time." Nico said practically begging.

"Fine" I sighed. "I'll try."

"Good. Breakfast's ready. Come down as your finished." Nico walked downstairs and yelled. "By the way, it was your turn to make breakfast! I did it for you. Again!"

"And I'm thanking you. Again." I yelled back.

I shook my head. Nico di angelo,my roommate and well my only friend. You never get tired of the guy.

I went downstairs to see the new channel on.

"And once again Mr. A doesn't fail to surprise us with his skills as he robs the British queen's crown from a moving train! Well this thief has really tested the patience of the topmost inspectors of New York. Inspector Jason Grace and Leo Valdez. Here's what they have to say."

The screen changed and two men appeared one with blonde hair and blue eyes and the other with brown hair and brown eyes. The blonde guy said "We're still working on the case and the last 19 thefts too. I think we're getting somewhere though. We're doing our best and I promise you I won't rest until I find him."

The TV screen turned black as I switched it off.

"And he makes it to the news again! Another point for Percy Jackson!" Nico says as he appears at the breakfast table with two plates of scrambled eggs and bacon.

"You really pissed off that Jason dude this time." Nico said as we sat down to eat.

"Well what can I say, I'm a charmer." I smirked as I swallowed.

"Yeah right." Nico snorted. "But seriously man, why do you do this? The stealing and everything. You're a well educated 23 year old. I'm sure can manage a proper legal work somewhere."

I tried not to meet his eyes. "I have my reasons."

"Uh huh. Well try and get a life. Or maybe you'll meet someone who'll change you." Nico said his eyes lighting up like he got to know something new.

"Meet someone?" I looked up confused.

"Yeah like a girl. Get a girlfriend. Fall in love. That kind of stuff." He said while munching on to his bacon.

I shook my head. "I don't believe in love." I got up with my empty plate and walked towards the wash it.

"Why not? What about that Rachel girl? The one you dated two years ago? I thought you loved her. Why'd you two break up?"

My hands stiffened as an image of red hair and green eyes flashed in my mind.

"We both wanted different things in life." I muttered. Wrong. A total and utterly complete lie. That's not why we broke up. That's not why Rachel broke up with me.

_"We've been together since 4 months and it's now that you tell me you're a freaking criminal!" Rachel screamed at me._

_"I just wanted to be honest with you. I really like you Rachel. No, I lo-"_

_"Stop! Don't even say it." Rachel said raising her hand as tears streamed down her face. "Cause it's you whose going to face rejection."_

_I admit her words hurt. Like a knife to my heart. "But Rachel, I'm the same Percy you know. I promise."_

_"Yeah right. You're the international criminal Mr.A and you expect me to believe that you're harmless?" _

_"Rachel, I swear I'd never hurt you. I've never hurt or killed anyone. It's only stealing." I tried desperately to reason with her._

_"I'm sorry Percy. We can't be together. It'll ruin me and my dad's name. Just think about it. What would people say if they knew that I was dating a criminal?"_

_"You're seriously thinking about that right now?" I said anger starting to build up._

_"Yes! I am! So we're over Percy! I never want to see you again!" She yelled at me advancing towards the door._

_"Fine!" I yelled back as she slammed the door._

_It was then that I slid on the floor clutching my head in my hands._

The ones I loved were taken away from me and the ones who I thought loved me left me. Love is a stupid thing. It just messes up you heart and leaves it broken. I'm never loving anyone ever again. In that way no one can hurt me.

* * *

**Please review! Next chapter Percy meets Annabeth!**


	3. Chapter 3

**PERCY**

"Perce meet , manager of Hotel Olympus. Sir, this is Percy Jackson." Nico introduced me to the man. He seemed to be in his 40s but had a much older look in his eyes. He had medium length beard and looked pretty kind. Not like one of my earlier bosses.

I shook the man's hand. "A pleasure to meet you Mr. Jackson." The man said. "I must say, I've heard a lot about you." When he said this he looked me in the eye and I got the feeling that he knew much more about me than what Nico told him.

"Pleasure's all mine. So when do I start work?" I said stuffing my hands in my coat pockets.

Chiron laughed. "Eager I see. Well I would have the assistant manager give you a tour but unfortunately she's taking a few days off. However let me introduce you to the kitchen staff."

He led us towards what was the kitchen and man was it big. It was big enough to be a game room. "Woah!" I gasped.

"Don't worry, you get used to it." Nico whispered beside me.

"This is Alex, the head chef. He takes care of the whole kitchen activities." Chiron pointed towards a guy who looked just a few years older than me. He had black hair just like mine and electric blue eyes.

"Hey." I said and shook the guys hand. He did the same.

"Your job" Chiron continued. "is to follow his orders on how to serve the guests and all that. Next week the assistant manager will brief you about it in detail, but for now I hope you can manage?"

"Sure" I replied.

"Good then!" He clapped his hands. "let's get to work then shall we?"

* * *

I was learning how to balance four plates on my arms as my phone vibrated. It caused a sudden shock to course through my body that lost my balance and dropped the plates. On reflex I swiftly caught all four of them before they crashed to the ground.

I placed them on the table and looked around. No one was there. Thank god. Otherwise they would get suspicious and I can't let that happen. I promised Nico I wouldn't get kicked out and believe me or not I'm a man of my words.

I fished out my phone from my pocket. It was a text message.

**Next theft: The diamond from the Metropolitan Museum of Art.**

**I want it soon. Don't get caught.**

**-K**

I snorted. Don't get caught. As if he'd care if I did. Okay, so the next theft is in Manhattan. That's easy seeing that I'm already here. As for the theft, well I'll have to take a good look of the museum first.

"Percy!" I looked up and quickly put my phone back in my pocket. It was Alex.

"No cell phones during work." He said but he didn't look much serious. "Who was that? Girlfriend?"

"Uh no. My mom actually." I lied. "I-uh I gotta go. It's an emergency actually."

"Really? Is she okay? What happened?" The guy actually looked concerned and for a minute I felt bad for lying to him.

I shrugged. "Slipped the stairs. Hit her head pretty bad."

"Oh I hope she's okay." Alex said.

"Yeah me too." I said grabbing my coat. "See you tomorrow!" I yelled as I walked out the door.

I climbed my bike and rode to an old friends place.

* * *

**AT THE CIA QUARTERS**

"Damn this guy's a freaking genius." Leo exclaimed as he paced around the office. "I mean how does he do that? It's so cool!"

"Leo" said Jason still staring at his computer. "You just called a criminal 'cool'."

"I know right? I really want to meet this 's-"

Just then the door swung open and a girl with brown hair walked in. She was wearing a white jacket with the CIA symbol and black jeans, her hair braided to one side and her kaleidoscopic eyes seemed to be changing color every second.

"Now what was so important that you guys disturbed me from my beautiful trip in PARIS?" The girls said.

"PIPER!" Leo exclaimed and hugged her.

Jason got up and hugged her too. "You came."

"Of course I did." Piper said smiling. "You needed my help. And by the way I knew you butt heads couldn't do anything on your own much less shoot a gun."

"Oh really?" Jason said smirking. "May I remind you that it was me who taught you how to shoot a gun."

"Uh huh"

"Uh guys?" Leo jumped in. "Sorry to disturb you little reunion but the Chief's here."

"Right!" Piper said turning around. "Let's go."

* * *

"Mr.A the most smartest and coolest thief in the world. Smart because he dares to do the impossible and cool because he leaves no clue behind, only his symbol A. We don't have anything else apart from this." Piper explained as she pointed at the A symbol on the screen behind her.

The Chief nodded. "No description? No sketch?"

"Nothing sir."

"From Rio de Janeiro to Japan," she continued "all the thefts that he has pulled off were in disguise. He stole the Queen's antique crown disguised as the Queen. He is the master of disguises. And no one knows how he vanished from the train."

"Excuse me please." Leo butted in. " If the robbery took place on the train shouldn't the case be taken by the Railways instead of the CIA? Right? He said nudging Jason.

On the other hand Jason put his face in his hands. "Leo you're gonna get us off this case."

"Anyways!" Piper said rather loudly and glared at Leo. "For the last two years we have been following Mr.A's case. He always robs things that are rare, almost priceless. A diamond from London, painting from Paris, necklace from the crown of the prince of Istanbul."

"But he's got to be selling this priceless stuff somewhere right?" The Chief questioned.

"Unfortunately, we don't know what he does with his stolen goods." Piper replied.

"Is there anything? Like a pattern or something in the way he steals?"

"What is significant is the way he robs and he's done the robberies so randomly that it's impossible to find a pattern."

"There is a pattern Piper. "Jason said." What is interesting is that the signature is his clue. That's what he leaves behind at each crime scene But what he's really after is to leave his mark all over the world. And that's not all. 11th July-The date of the next robbery."

"How can you say that?" Piper asked looking confused.

"Besides antiques Mr.A is fascinated by numbers too." Jason said getting up from his seat. "Seoul -2/2/2008. If you add up all the numbers 2+2+2+8, you get the date for the next robbery. 14/7/2008 .Once again the total 19+7+2+8 adds up to 31 and the next robbery at Australia on 31/9/2008 totals .When the total exceeds 30 he adds the total 5+0."

" 50!" Leo yells out.

"5" Jason corrects him."The next robbery 5/1/2008...the date of every robbery lies in the date of the previous robbery."

"Jason you got it. That's fantastic." Piper exclaimed.

"And the train robbery took place on 1/2/2009 total equals 13. The next robbery takes place on 13th July. Manhattan."

"How's that?" The Chief asked.

"Because he wants to make the symbol 'A' on the world map. To complete the A the line must cross Manhattan." Jason pointed towards the screen behind him. It made an upside down V on the world map. The line between the V joined and formed an A.

"We better get cracking...before he gets here." Piper said.

"If I'm not wrong he's already here and if my guess is right...he's one step ahead of us." Jason said smiling. "Mr.A always robs in disguise and yet he wants the whole world to know who he is. The signature says it all. He thinks he's an artist not a thief, an unknown artist. Such an artist though he is between all, but hidden. You can't look for him, you can only catch him, but it's going to be tough. He's the perfect thief. It'll be great meeting you Mr.A."

* * *

**PERCY**

I parked my bike at my friend Beckendorf's mechanic shop. He's one of a kind really. I always go to him for gadgets for my robberies.

"Hey Perce!" Beckendorf said without turning around. He seemed to be working on something seeing the soot covering his face.

"How do you always know when I'm coming?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Instinct I guess. So what brings you here?"

"I need you to make me something." I said.

"Another one of those gadgets? Seriously dude what do you do with them?" He asked while wiping the soot off his face.

"Remember the deal. You ask no questions, I tell no lies."

"Fair enough. So tell me. What should I make?" he asked me.

"Well, I want a gadget which is movable and has a grabber arm sort of thing. Also it should have a controller."

"So basically you want me to make a robot car with a controller?" He asked looking at me incredulously.

"Not a car exactly, but something of sorts. And I need it by tomorrow evening. Think you can manage that?" I asked.

"Tomorrow evening." He said rubbing his chin. "12th July. Yeah I think I can manage that."

"Thanks man" I said clapping him on the shoulder. "I owe you."

Beckendorf snorted. "Yeah, you owe me a lot."

* * *

**13 July 2009, 10:10 am**

I was ready for yet another theft. This one though was going to be tough. That Jason dude true to his words really seemed to be getting on my case. Double the usual amount of guards were posted. Oh well!

The hall in which the diamond was kept was huge. At one corner of the hall were white Greek statues. I was one of them. I had painted myself white and worn Greek clothes. I had a white book in my hand which was the controller for Beckendorf's device.

Two guard appeared in front of me as Inspector Jason and another female inspector met them halfway.

One of the guards said. "We place snipers at every corner and guarded all the exit guards."

"What if he's not here?" Jason asked.

"As you said that the theft would be in Manhattan. So there are only two museums and we have both covered." The female inspector said.

Jason nodded. "Keep a sharp eye."

So, the inspector had figured out that I was going to do the robbery today and in Manhattan. Well blonde guy isn't as stupid as he seems. I proceeded on my plan.

I started moving the device with the help of the controller. The hall floor had a black and white pattern so I made the device move only on the black lines. Since the device was black it camouflaged perfectly with the floor so no one could see it.

It was almost there when I noticed that an guard was going to step on it. Shit! I stopped it immediately. The device was in between the guard's legs. I started moving it carefully again. It almost reached the metallic stand where the diamond was kept. It started crawling up the stand.

In the mean time I swiftly placed a disc projector in the statue's hand beside me. As soon as the grabber hands from the device grabbed the diamond the projector switched on and produced a hologram of the diamond. It seemed so real that no one would notice it was stolen.

* * *

**JASON**

I had stationed Leo outside the Metropolitan museum while Piper and I were at the other one which contained the ancient Egyptian queen Cleopatra's necklace.

"It's a beautiful necklace. I heard the owner was even more beautiful." I said to the manager of the museum pointing towards the necklace that was kept in a bulletproof glass cubical.

The manager laughed. "You don't know half of it. It is said that Cleopatra was quite aggressive. So once when she was very angry she threw this necklace in a fit causing the necklace to lose a diamond. See?" The manager said pointing towards the bottom of the necklace where there was an empty slot.

My eyes widened as I realized something. I ran outside towards the van where Piper and the other guards were.

"We have to go to the other museum. He's there!" I said as I grabbed my jacket.

"What? Wait how do you know?" Piper asked.

"Mr.A only steals perfect things. The necklace isn't perfect. Come on!." I said as I got into the car.

"Wait what if you're wrong? What if he comes here? I'm staying." Piper said through the car window.

"Fine." I said as I sped through the road.

I contacted Leo on the way.

"_Hello?" _I heard his voice through the phone.

"Leo, the robbery is gonna take place over there...get to the hall where the diamond is..quick!" I yelled into the phone.

_"Oh god...I'm on my way"_

_"_Leo where have you reached?" I asked frantically taking a turn.

"_I'm almost at the entrance."_

_"_Secure all the exits and report to me every five minutes."

I heard a thump through the phone followed by a "Sorry sir!" by Leo

"Who did you say sorry to?"

"_I bumped into an old janitor...chill man!"_

My heart started racing. "Leo! Stop him!"

_"But he's just a cleaner."_

_"_I cancelled the shifts for the cleaning staff! Shoot his arm or something!" I yelled. Almost there. Almost there.

"_What? Jase I can't just shoot him. What if he's not Mr.A?" _ Leo said and I heard him shouting out.' Hey!Stop! This is the CIA!"

I gave out a frustrated yell. "At least hold him and check his ID. I'm almost there."

You can't escape this time Mr.A. I won't let you.

* * *

**PERCY**

It was when the inspector called out the third time was when I turned around.

"Hey! Can't you hear I'm calling you?" Inspector Leo yelled advancing towards me. A few guards followed him.

"What?" I acted deaf.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"What? I'm sorry I can't hear you." I said.

"Why are you here? The shifts are cancelled." The inspector said looking at me curiously.

"At this age, I can't remember my name, you expect me to remember shifts." I said in a gruff voice.

"Show me your ID." The inspector said raising his hand.

"What?"

"Your ID! Get an hearing aid man!" He said getting frustrated.

While taking out my ID I pressed my button. Now you see, this was one of Beckendorf's gadgets. The button was directly connected to my shoes which on pressing oozes liquid acid. Seeing that I was standing on one of those openings which lead to the underground canals, I could use it to my advantage.

"Where's your name?" The inspector asked.

"I'm sorry?" The acid had almost spread completely.

"NAME?"

"It's at the back of the card." I said. He flipped the card and his eyed widened at seeing the A symbol engraved on the card.

Just then the opening to the canal fell down taking me with it. Perfect timing.

"What? Not again!" I heard the inspector yelling as I fell into the canal.

I landed swiftly on the ground and surprisingly the canal was dry. I knew the canal led to an opening to the library in the museum.

As I walked through the canal I threw away the janitor's costume and put on a polo shirt. After walking for a few minutes and adjusting my bag straps I found the opening to the library. I climbed out of the opening without anyone noticing and dusted myself as I heard someone yell "Don't let him go!"

I thought the guard had recognized me and stumbled back in fear as I bumped into someone and hit my head on something hard. I guess I had blacked out for a few minutes because I heard a female voice shaking me and calling out to me. "Are you okay?"

I sat up and as my vision cleared I gasped. Standing in front of me was a girl who looked about my age. She was wearing a purple stripe hem sweater with black jeans and boots. Her blonde hair cascaded down her back ending in little ringlets, but what was most striking about her were her eyes. They were a stormy grey, pretty but intimidating.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked for the third time and she seemed both concerned and annoyed.

"Uhm -uh gah" was my brilliant response. Stupid Percy!

"Do you need help in getting up?" She said giving out her hand. I took it and got up. "Thanks." I said as she bent down and picked up her books with a frown.

"Sorry about your books" I muttered. I noticed that some of the pages were torn and muddy. Probably because of me. Coming out of an underground canal can do that to you.

"Yeah right." She said as she picked up the last book. "I mean seriously! Did you just come from a sewer or something? You're caked in mud!"

"Uh yeah sorry about that." I said and nervously rubbed my neck. I felt nervous as she analyzed me. "Can I do something for your books? I could buy new ones seeing they aren't...readable anymore."

"It's fine." She sighed and smiled slowly. "They were boring anyways." She fished out a handkerchief and handed it to me. "Here. Clean yourself. You don't seem a homeless person to look like one."

"Thanks again. So when should I return it? Should I call you or..." I left the statement hanging.

"Oh no you don't mister. I know that trick. There's no way I'm giving you my number. As for the handkerchief. Keep it." She said.

"Wha-? That's not-"

"I've gotta go." She said smiling and walking towards the exit. "It was nice meeting you"

"Don't I get a name?" I yelled and received a few glares and a few people shushed me.

"Annabeth. Annabeth Chase." She yelled back.

"Annabeth." I smiled and shook my head.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for following my story. Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**PERCY**

I honestly didn't mind my waiter uniform. After all it was my favorite colour. I checked myself in the mirror. I was wearing a light blue dress shirt with a navy blue half jacket and black pants. My hair was a messy blob on my head. As usual. I had given up trying to tame it.

I double checked myself and smirked. Dashing as ever. Okay that might be a bit too cocky.

Mr. Chiron had asked us to look extra presentable today as the assistant manager would be visiting the staff. Apparently the manager was a she, so impressing her probably won't be a problem.

"Perce you ready?" Nico yelled from downstairs.

"In a minute!" I yelled and rushed downstairs.

* * *

All of us were lined and fixing our ties. I don't get why everyone was so nervous. If was such a cool boss the assistant manager couldn't be that bad right? You don't know how miserably wrong I was.

"Why is everyone so tense?" I whispered to Alex beside me.

"The assistant manager's pretty strict." He whispered back tidying his hair for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Okay, I'm just gonna grab a juice. I'm starving and Nico didn't even let me have brekafast!" I said.

"Wait! What if she comes when you're at it. You don't want a bad first impression. And it's 8:29. She's supposed to arrive at 8:30." He said frantically.

"Dude chill. No one comes exactly on time." I said and walked towards the refrigerator. I opened it and grabbed a gatorade. As soon as I took the first sip the door swung open and a woman entered the room. Everyone else straightened up while I choked on my juice.

The woman was none other than Annabeth. The one I had crashed into the library after my theft. Wow! It's a small world after all.

She was wearing a white coat on top of a white blouse with a black pencil skirt and heels. She looked totally proffessional and if I hadn't know her grey eyes I would have mistaken her for someone else.

I was still choking, the bottle of gatorade seeping into the kitchen floor and the entire staff including Annabeth staring at me. And once again I managed to make a complete fool out of myself in front of her!

"Will someone please help that man over there?" Annabeth said and I could see that she was trying hard not to smile.

Alex came forward and patted my back while Nico grabbed me a glass of water. As I gulped it down Nico muttered. "Great going Perce."

After I had recovered I fell into line with the others and squeaked a "Sorry!". Way to be a man Percy.

"So today I'm here to brief you about the rules of serving in Hotel Olympus. I think Alex has alreaady taught you the basics. Am I right?" Annabeth said in her proffessional voice. We all nodded.

"Good. Everyone get to work. I'll be checking." She said and we all started shuffling to our places when I was called out.

"Mr. Jackson? You're coming with me." Annabeth said as I slowly turned around.

"But I-" I started saying.

"Come on!"I followed her where she led me to one of the dining tables. It was 8:30 in the morning and our restaurant usually opened at 11 so it was closed for now.

"Look, I'm sorry for choking up and not being in place. I really didnt mean to. Please don't fire me." I pleaded.

She chuckled and I looked at her confused. "I'm not going to fire you Percy. I just called you to give you personal training. I know this is your first time as a waiter."

I exhaled. "Thank god. Wait. How did you know my name?"

She pointed towards my name tag. "And I had read your profile before coming."

"So you **were** interested in me." I said smirking.

"No." she said slowly looking up. "Although I know you're hiding something."

I was taken aback at that. I regained my composure so that she wouldn't suspect anything. "How exactly do you know that?"

She shrugged. "I can see it in your eyes I guess."

"In-In my eyes? I said laughing. "Wow your deep."

She huffed and blew a loose strand on her forehead. "Whatever. Let's get to work."

* * *

I pressed the button outside the gate. It scanned my eyes and opened with a large noise. I walked slowly towards the white mansion. I knocked on the door when a buff guy opened the door. "Ares"

"Jackson." He nodded and led me inside. The room was dark except for the fire that was lit. I could only see a black figure seated on one of the big armchairs.

"I brought it." I said as I tossed the pouch containing the diamond on the table in front of him.

"Good job." He said turning towards me. I gasped as I saw a new scar across his left cheek. That was the only thing that had changed since the last time I had seen him. His face was gruffy and unshaved and he had a sneer on his face.

"I wanted to speak to you about something." He said looking me in the eye. "Gabe's dead."

I didn't say anything for a moment. Then I breathed a sigh of relief. I could really care less about that pig."When?" I asked.

"Yesterday. He was shot in the times. Sound familiar?" I noticed that Ares had started to come nearer to me.

"What are you trying to say?" I said panick started to take over me.

Ares grabbed my arm, a bit too tightly. "You killed him didn't you?"

"What! No! I swear! How can I? I was busy robbing the diamond. Not to mention I almost got caught." I snapped at him.

He rolled his eyes and his face showed that he ccould really care less. "Fine. I'm letting you go for now. But I'm watching you boy."

"Haven't you been my whole life." I muttered. I pulled my arm out of Ares's grip.

"I want to meet him." I said sternly as he fiddled with the diamond.

He studied me for a second then nodded. "Very well. But remember-"

"Yes I know once a month. Can I go now?" I snapped and saw flash of anger flicker through his eyes. Man, I was really pushing his buttons.

Ares gruntled and muttered. "Come on."

He led me downstairs towards the basement. I passed the cells where they kept their captives or shall I say prisoners. All of them were wearing white cotton shirts and pants like they were in some mental asylum orsomething. Well seeing their condition, they probably were. I stopped in front of one of the cells.

Ares handed me the key. "Five minutes. That's all you get. I'll be back." He left me alone standing in front of the cell.

Though the bars I could see a sickly thin man sitting on of the metal beds withhis head in his hands. I coughed and he looked up.

I took a deep breath. The man was deathly pale with a few scars on his arms and face like he had been slashed. He probably had. I internally winced at that. His uniform was ripped at some places and there was a metal

band on his wrist on which PSS-03 was engraved. I knew it by heart because I had seen it a million times. The man looked up.

"Hey dad."


	5. Chapter 5

PERCY

"I think Luke's back." I told my dad pacing the cell.

"What? Are you sure?" He asked in a raspy voice.

"I guess." I said stopping and turning towards him. "Gabe's dead. He was shot in the forehead. Three times. It's not just a coincidence. I think he's threatening me."

"Does Kronos know that he's back?" he asked.

"I don't know." I said miserably. "They're suspecting me. They think I killed Gabe."

"Well they have good reason to suspect you." he muttered.

"Not helping." I said.

"I really don't understand that guy. What exactly does he want from me?" I said starting to pace around the cell once again.

"It's not just you. It's everyone related to the company. Luke doesn't know I'm alive. If he did, well let's just say his eyes wouldn't be on you." Dad said fiddling with his metal band. "It's just all a stupid mistake." he gritted his teeth.

"Mistake? As in singular?"

He sighed. "Fine. Mistakes. I've made many mistakes and I'm sorry you have to bear the consequences."

"Yeah right. Bearing is just an understatement." I muttered. "I mean I shouldn't even be helping you. You ruined my life!" I said.

"I'm sorry Percy, but you and I both know that you're all that I have left and it's the same for you. We're family."

I turned around and closed my eyes. _Family_. I had lost that years ago.

Just then Ares appeared outside the cell his ever present frown on his face. "Time's up."

Poseidon stood up and patted me on the shoulder. "We'll talk again. Stay safe."

I nodded and left the cell. As I left the place I wondered if it weren't for my dad's mistakes could my life really be different? Would I be having a carefree life with a good job, friends and maybe someone who loves me for me? I guess I'll never find out.

1 WEEK LATER

I entered the kitchen yelling out a "Mornin!". Everyone responded to me with "Hey's" and "Good mornings". I grabbed an apple juice from the refrigerator. Apparently the staff was allowed to have free breakfast in the hotel. God, I'd never stop loving this job.

As I walked towards the cabinets to get some bread I noticed Silena, one of the staff members. "Hey Silena. Looking pretty as ever." I smirked as I buttered my bread. "Anything special?" I said wiggling my eyebrows.

She giggled and playfully slapped my arm. "Give it a rest Percy."

I saw Clarisse pass by and said. "Heeey Clarisse." to which she replied with a punch to my face. If I hadn't had fast reflexes my face would be in a bad condition. "Watch it punk!" She sneered.

"Grumpy as ever I see." I muttered as I rubbed my cheek.

"Perce!" Nico said entering the kitchen. "You forgot this again." he said tossing me my jacket. I caught and put it on. I started arranging the plates on the tables.

I really liked this job. The people here were friendly and I managed not getting kicked out! Well it's mostly because of Annabeth. She manages to put up with me.

As I set the tables I saw Drew, another staff member, and one of my new friends, staring at me. Alex says she might be head over heels for me already but I hardly believe that.

I walked towards her and put an arm on her shoulder. "Drew, sweetheart I would really appreciate it if you would stop ogling me." I said poking her on the nose.

She blushed beetroot red. "I wasn't-I'm not... Percy!"

I laughed. "Relax! I'm just messing with you."

"Flirting again I see?" I heard a voice behind me.

"Annabeth!" I said quickly turning around. "I-I uh was cleaning the tables."

"Like that?" She said pointing to my arm around Drew. I quickly took my arm back.

She sighed and shook her head. "Get to work."

"Yes ma'am" I smirked and saluted.

You see, this was our daily routine. I would flirt with the female staff members every day but everyone knew it wasn't anything serious. It was just me being well.. me. I knew Annabeth didn't mind as long as I was doing my job. Annabeth wasn't the strict boss everyone pegged her to be. She was actually quite friendly and free with the staff members although she got really serious if someone didn't do their job the right way.

"I need to make an announcement. Everyone gather around." Annabeth said clapping her hands. After everyone had gathered she spoke. "I have bad news." She said holding a newspaper.

"The peopled are complaining about our service. They say that it's too slow and that customers have to wait too long for the food to appear on their tables."

A burst of murmurs filled the crowd. "But how do they expect us to serve thousands of people in minutes? We're not robots." I recognized it was Pollux who said this.

"True." Annabeth nodded. "Which is why I'm asking for your help? How can we make our service faster? Any ideas?"

"They could message us." I muttered. Everyone turned towards me.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I'm serious Percy."

"So am I." I said.

"What are you saying?"She asked looking at me curiously.

"I'm just saying. It takes too much time to take orders and then bring it back to the kitchen when the chefs start preparing the menu. What if...what if the customers could order in such a way that it would directly reach the kitchen without the waiters taking orders?" I said looking at them. Everyone seemed dumb founded like I was speaking an alien language.

"I'm talking about gadgets people! What if there were digital menus on which the customers could tick their orders and it would directly appear on a screen in the kitchen?"

"Percy, what you're talking about is impossible." Annabeth said crossing her arms.

"Why's that?"

"Who would make these devices? You?" She asked.

"No." I said smiling slowly. "But I have a friend who would love to."

* * *

"You ready?" I asked Annabeth as we left the hotel.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She said taking out her car keys.

"Whoa wait. We're taking my bike." I said

"Why not my car?" She asked looking at me confused.

"Just hop on." I said as I put on my helmet and handed her her's.

She looked at me curiously while taking it. "If there's any funny business-"

"Don't you trust me?" I said putting a hand on my heart.

"With a job? Maybe. With my life? Not really." She said smirking and getting on the bike.

"You just hurt my manly pride." I muttered. "Now hold on tight."

She put her hands loosely on my shoulders. I smiled and put her hands on my waist and started the bike.

She yelped and held on tighter as I sped up on the road

"Told you to hold tight."I said smirking.

"Shut up Jackson." She muttered.

I kept taking twists and turns to reach Beckendorf's shop. "This is why I didn't want you to bring your car!" I yelled over the wind.

"Got it!" She yelled back.

We stopped near the shop and she got down and looked at the shop.

"Looks kind of rusty." She said.

"Yeah well, the shop's old. Come on." I said as I lead her inside the shop. I couldn't see Beckendorf anywhere so I told Annabeth to sit down.

"Hey Beck! You there?" I yelled out.

"In a minute!" He yelled out.

Beckendorf walked in wiping some metal with a rag cloth He looked up. "Perce, I didn't expect you to-woah!" his eyes landed on Annabeth and he dropped the metal on his foot.

"Ow!Ow!" he jumped holding his foot.

"Now I see why you're such a klutz." Annabeth stated plainly.

"Nah." I said laughing nervously as I helped Beckendorf. "Usually it's just me."

After I had brought an ice pack and Beckendorf had settled down he looked towards Annabeth with an embarrassed expression.

"Sorry. It's just not everyday that Perce brings a girl here. You his girlfriend?" He asked.

I couldn't decide who was blushing more. Me or her.

"No-" I started.

"We're just friends." Annabeth complete for me. I nodded.

"Okay." Beckendorf said slowly. "So what can I help you with?"

After discussing what we needed and everything, well Annabeth did most of the explaining. I just stood by the corner listening and looking around. We walked towards my bike as Annabeth asked me. "Why did Beckendorf say that I was the first girl you brought here?"

"Because you were." I said.

"No girlfriends?" She asked.

I shook my head and she had a shocked look on her face.

"What?" I said laughing.

"I thought you'd have at least one." She said frowning.

"I did, but it didn't work out so well." I said. Somehow I didn't find it hard talking to her about Rachel.

"You ever loved someone?" She asked.

"I don't believe in love."

"Or maybe you don't want to face heartbreak." She said and I turned to look at her.

"Are you stalking me?" I asked.

"What?" she looked taken aback. "Of course not!"

I laughed at her flustered face. "Then how do you know me so well? We've only known each other for what? A week?"

"Maybe it's because I see you a little differently than you see yourself."

* * *

As I sat in my home thinking about what Annabeth said when I had another one of those flashbacks.

_"I don't understand!" I yelled throwing my bag on the floor. "Why do we keep moving every three or four months? Can't we have a stable life?"_

_My friend Grover nervously squirted around the place._

_"Percy." My mom said calmly. "You know why. We can't let them find us."_

_"I know." I said sighing. "I just wish dad could solve this mess for himself. Why do we have to suffer because of him? I hate him. I freaking hate him!"_

_"Percy." My mom's voice started rising. "That's enough."_

_"I don't understand why you side with him every time? He's hurt you so much! Don't you have anything against him?"_

_"Life is too short for making enemies and holding grudges Percy. You'll understand when you get older."_

_The house was being bombarded and me and my mom were hiding in one of the rooms. My mom glanced outside and quickly pulled back._

_"They've found us." She said looking really scared. I wish I could comfort her but I didn't know how._

_"It's okay we'll-"_

_"No. Percy I'll provide a distraction. You have to escape." She said looking at me._

_"What? Mom no! I'm not leaving you!" I said my eyes starting to tear up._

_"Percy you have to." She said tears streaming down her face. "All these years i tried to protect you. It'll all be for nothing."_

_"But mom-"_

_"Please Percy. Promise me that you will escape." She said almost pleaded._

_"I-I promise." I said openly crying now._

_"And one more thing." She said holding my face. "No matter what happens, always be yourself Percy. __**Never**__ try to change yourself to please others. Okay?" She asked me._

_I nodded as she ran outside the room and I took off in a run. The last thing I remember seeing was her getting shot_.

I closed my eyes as a few tears escaped my eyes. 'Be yourself, because everybody's already taken.' That's what my mom always said. It's so sad, that I couldn't keep her last wish.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews once again. By the way if you're a fan of Logan Lerman and Alexandra Daddario then please vote at for the best movie couple of 2013. Hope you like the next chapter!**

* * *

PERCY

I opened the door to find the kitchen empty. That's weird. I checked the the dining hall. Empty.

I kept walking until I reached the store room. I noticed Annabeth standing high on a ladder arranging boxes.

"Annabeth!" I called out. She squealed and let go of one of the boxes. I rushed towards her and caught it.

"Percy don't scare me like that!" She said climbing down the ladder.

"Where's everyone?" I said looking around the room. It was kind of dusty. Well that's what a store room should look like. Although I found some picture frames lying around that interested me.

"Don't you know? Today's a day off for everyone. Some people are setting up the digital menus that Beckendorf has made, thanks to you." She said smiling.

"What? The restaurants closed?" I asked.

"Yeah...I though you knew." She said frowning.

"Oh god." I said groaning. "The one day I decide to come to work on time and it's a day off!"

She chuckled and continued to rummage through the boxes. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Oh nothing. Just tidying things up. I need a few old stuff for the party anyways."

"Party? What party?" I asked looking at her confused.

"Chiron's daughter's engagement party. I thought you knew about that." She said moving another box.

"Why don't I get to know about anything that goes on in this place?" I said throwing my hands in the air.

"Maybe it's because you're too busy messing with the girls to actually pay attention." She said smirking.

"May I remind you Miss Chase that we're the only ones in this room." I said crossing my arms and smirking.

"Shut up Jackson. You're charm doesn't work on me."

"I know." I said laughing.

"How?"

"You're different."

"Different? How?" she said raising her eyebrows.

"Just different."

"How? I wanna know?" She said crossing her arms.

"Gosh you're stubborn. Fine." I said sighing. "You're different because...you deserve someone who truly loves you. Not just a fling or anything of sorts. Happy now?"

She just stared at me. "Wow. That was deep. I guess I'm finally rubbing off on you huh?"

"Yeah right." I snorted and walked to one of the frames in the boxes. One was of Mr. Chiron, though he looked a bit younger than he is now and of a little girl with blonde hair and grey eyes.

"Is this you?" I asked pointing towards the little girl. Annabeth nodded and I picked up another frame. This one was of a much younger Annabeth, maybe three or four. She was seated on a picnic blanket and was smiling up at a woman who looked almost like her. She has grey eyes and blonde hair too. Both their eyes were shining like this was the happiest moment of their lives. Maybe it was.

"That's my mom." Annabeth said standing behind me. She had a look of pride in her eyes.

"She looks exactly like you. Or you her I guess." I said.

Annabeth nodded still looking at her sometime.

"She lives here?" I asked.

"No. She...um...she died." Annabeth said softly and I looked at her. Her eyes were sparkling.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. I knew how it was to lose your mom. "When..?"

"I was seven. She got caught in a fire and they couldn't save her." She said. I looked at the women more closely. She looked really familiar but I couldn't remember where I'd seen her.

She took her and 's picture. "My dad remarried but his new family couldn't accept me, so I ran away."

"You ran away?" I asked looking at her shocked.

"Yeah. To Chiron. He was mom's old friend and so he took me in. He's like my father. That's why I care about this hotel so much. It's very close to his heart."

I nodded still deep in thought about Annabeth's mom.

She went back to stacking the boxes on the shelves again.

"Wanna go get some ice cream?" I asked her.

"No Percy I've got work-"

"Come on!" I took her hand and dragged her out the door. "Work can wait, but you won't get a day like this. Live a little. Have fun!"

"I do have fun!" Annabeth said defending herself.

"Oh yeah how?" I asked smirking at her as we crossed the streets.

"uh.." She said at a loss of words and I really had to admire the moment. No one leaves Annabeth Chase speechless.

"Thought so."

"So Percy, where are you from?" She asked me.

"uhh here and there." I said nervously. I had moved so frequently from place to place when I was young that I had no real hometown I guess.

"Here and there?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay...and your family?" She asked.

I stiffened and I guess she noticed because she started saying. "I'm sorry..It's okay if-"

"Why are you asking all these questions?" I asked her.

"Sorry I was just trying to get to know you is all." She said.

"Believe me. You don't want to know me." I muttered but she caught on.

"Why not?"

"Uhh I don't have such a great past." I said looking down to my shoes.

Suddenly I felt a jab in the arm. Annabeth had punched me. "Ow! What was that for?" I yelled and rubbed my arm. Jeez! She hits hard for a woman.

"What? I hit you. It's in the past now." She said looking ahead.

"Yeah but it still hurts." I grumbled.

"The way I see it, the past always hurts. It's the way you look at it. Either hold on to it or let it go." She said walking ahead while I just stood there and processed everything that she said.

"You coming?"

I shook my head and followed her.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed something that gave me a heart attack. It was inspector Jason and the other female inspector with him. Oh god what were they doing here? Well it was nothing to worry about since they didn't know Mr.A's appearance but like it or not I knew Jason was smart. I needed to be careful.

I pulled Annabeth by the arm and started walking a little faster.

"Jeez what's with you and dragging me?" She chuckled.

"I uh just remembered something I've gotta finish." I mumble looking at Jason while walking.

"Oh so you wanna go home?" She asked.

"No,no let's just go." I said as we rushed into an ice cream shop. I looked back and couldn't find Jason anywhere. Phew!

"Percy, you look like you've seen a ghost. Are you okay?" Annabeth asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

I took a deep breath and nodded. "Let's order."

"Let me guess." Annabeth said looking at the menu. "You'll have a blueberry ice cream?"

"You never fail to surprise me Annabeth Chase." I said shaking my head.

"Let me guess your order." I said taking the menu. "Hmm...I'm guessing...vanilla?"

"You actually got it right. How'd you guess?" She asked me.

"I just thought what would suite you. Plain old boring vanilla." I said sticking out my tongue.

She swatted my arm. "What are you? Five?"

I just smiled and placed our order. As we waited I heard Annabeth yell out. "Jason!"

Jason? _Jason?_ As in Inspector Jason?

Annabeth ran towards someone and I slowly turned around praying to all the gods that it wasn't The Jason.

Well, I'd like to say the fates really hate me. Damn I'm screwed. I turned around to find that it was Jason and that other girl I noticed him earlier with.

Annabeth hugged both of them and motioned for me to come. I grabbed our order and nervously made my way towards them.

Jason looked pretty happy for a cop who was worried after a criminal. He was dressed casually, like he was going to grab a coffee.

"Percy, meet Jason and Piper." Annabeth said motioning towards me. "And guys this is my friend Percy."

I shook Jason's hand and muttered out a "hi".

"So where have you been? I haven't seen you since Thalia left for her tour!" Annabeth exclaimed. They kept exchanging small talk while I just stood listening. I didn't say much fearing that they would figure something out, although I did notice Piper looking at me a little curiously.

"We should hang out sometime." Jason said looking at me.

"Sure thing." I said as we parted ways.

I put my hands in my pockets as we walked. "So who's Thalia?"

"Oh she's my childhood best friend. Jason's her brother actually." She said smiling.

"You should really give me a head start before you introduce me to cops." I joked.

"Wait. How did you know that Jason's a cop?" She said stopping.

"Uh.." Shit! Why do I always slip up? "I saw him in the news a couple of times."

"Oh" She said and continued walking. Great comeback Percy! Way to go!

"So...tell me about this party." I said making small talk.

"Well, the male staff has to wear a black tux. And oh! did I tell you that there would be dancing?" She said excitedly.

"Uh no?"

"Well there will be. So you better know how to waltz." she said. "You do know how to dance right?"

Actually I didn't know a thing about parties much less dancing. Have to wear a tux? Fine I'll manage. But dancing? Dude I'd rather go with Jason.

"Yeah. Piece of cake." I said

* * *

"Nico, can you teach me to dance?" I stood in front of Nico as he watched 'Finding Nemo' and munched on popcorn. Seriously, I never understood the guy.

"Dance?" He asked not moving his eyes from the TV.

"Yeah. For the party at the hotel?" I reminded him.

"Oh! Yeah sure. It's very easy actually. We'll start tommorow!"

"Great! Thanks dude." I said patting him on the shoulder.

* * *

I was standing in front of the kitchen door as the whole staff pounced on me. Literally.

"How was the date?" Pollux asked.

"Did you two kiss?" asked Alex

"Aw! I knew you'd be cute together!" Silena squealed.

"Wait wait wait. Hold up. What exactly are you guys talking about?" I said backing away.

"You're date with Annabeth obviously!" Chris said.

I looked at them confused. "To the ice cream shop?" Pollux said.

My eyes widened and I looked at Nico. He just shrugged and raise his hands. "I didn't say anything."

"Clarisse saw you two walking out of the hotel holding hands." Alex supplied.

"Guys that wasn't a date. We were just getting ice cream."

They looked at me with suspicious looks. "Honest!" I exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Connor said raising his eyebrows.

"He's blushing bro. Of course he's lying." Travis said.

"Really. I'm telling you. IT WASN'T A DATE!" I said.

"What date?"

Everyone scrambled to their places as Annabeth entered the kitchen. She looked at us confused as she asked. "What date are you guys talking about?" She looked at Alex.

"I don't know." he said rubbing his neck.

"Percy you know anything about it?" He said looking at me as I glared at him.

"Yeah! Perce will know" Travis said and others agreed with him. Internal face palm!

"Uh.. we were talking about...about" I said trying to find a good excuse.

"About?" Annabeth said crossing her arms and tapping her feet.

"About..the..the party! Yes the party. What date is the party?" I asked.

"Oh that's probably...two days from now. Good that you reminded me. We've got a lot to do."

We all sighed and I glared at Alex again to which he just shrugged.

As we all got back to work Annabeth yelled out. "And if I ever hear anyone talking about me and Percy dating, you all will be kicked at the wrong places!"

Everyone looked at her horrified while she just smiled sweetly. "Get to work!"

* * *

**Please review! Hope you didn't mind that I added Chris,the stoll brothers and a few others to the staff in the middle of the story**


	7. Chapter 7

PERCY

"Look this is real easy Perce." Travis said as he took hold of Katie's hand and pulled her towards him.

"Stoll I'm warning you" Katie gruntled.

"Relax hot head." She said and they Travis put his hands on her waist.

"Now the first rule is that you have to watch your step. You do not and I repeat do not step on the lady's feet alright?" He said looking at me.

I nodded. The staff was teaching me how to dance. Apparently Nico had to go open his big fat mouth and tell the entire staff that I didn't know how to dance. The restaurant had closed by now so it wasn't a problem. Thank the gods that Annabeth didn't know. I didn't want her to know that I'm a total klutz.

"Don't worry" Nico said next to me. "She already thinks you are."

I looked at him confused. "You said that aloud."

"Concentrate!" Travis yelled and my head turned towards them again. "Hit it!" He yelled out to Alex who turned on the music. The beautiful melody of River flows in you played out although I couldn't say the same about their dance.

Travis stretched out his hand for Katie do the spin which ended in his hand slipping and her rolling in to the tables. Everyone rushed towards her as she groaned and glared at Travis. He just smiled sheepishly. "Sorry"

"You're not doing it right!" Silena said coming forward. "The dance has to be graceful. Like this." she said raising his arms and doing a ballerina sort of thingy. I had to admit it was good, but ballerina was not my thing and especially at an engagement party.

"It's too slow Silena." Travis chided and grabbed Nico by the arm. They started doing something which was completely out of my mind. The others started arguing about how their dancing style was better and all that.

"Okay stop!" I yelled out. They stopped immediately looking at me.

"Look." I said walking towards them. "I really appreciate the ...freaky waltz, ballerina and the Hawaiin voodoo dance-"

"Hey!" Nico yelled out.

"-but I just want normal dancing. Just the basics." I pleaded.

"Jeez, the boy just insulted all of us in a single sentence." Travis muttered.

"Well Percy we've showed you all that we had." Silena said.

"Yeah plus there's no real basics. It juts come to you naturally...you know?" Pollux said and everyone nodded.

"It's alright. Thanks anyways guys." I sighed.

"Sorry Perce" They muttered and packed their bags and left the hotel.

Dancing wasn't a big deal. Really. The big deal was that I wanted some normalcy. All my life I've spent trying to run away or save my life or do something life threatening. I've never had the time to lead a normal life, a normal childhood. I wanted that so badly and being here, I felt like I was home. These people were like my family.

I got an idea...well the worst I've ever thought but I could give it a shot. I'd just have to swallow up my ego.

* * *

I found Annabeth in 's office so I decided to wait outside. I could hear soft whispers and murmurs. After a few minutes the door opened and Annabeth stepped out.

I gasped. Her eyes were rimmed red. She must have been crying.

"Oh Percy!" She said appearing startled and quickly wiping her eyes.

"Hey" I said softly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? So what are you doing here? Shouldn't you you be heading home?" She asked me in a roll.

"Woah. So many questions." I said trying to cheer her up. She tried smiling but it ended up looking like a grimace. Wow. Something really bad must have happened. I've never seen her so upset.

"Yeah...so.." She said looking at me.

"Oh yeah. I actually came to ask you something, but never mind. I don't think you're up for it." I said.

"No it's okay. Tell me." She said.

"No really I'll-"

"Percy" She said sternly looking at me. "I'm fine. I need something to take off my mind anyways."

"Okay...can you uhh..." Just spit it out Perce! "Canyouteachmetodance?"

"I'm sorry what?" She said looking confused.

"Can you teach me to dance?" I said slowly.

"Dance?" She asked. "Why? I thought you were good at it."

"Yeah well I lied." I said smiling sheepishly.

She shook her head smiling."Seaweed Brain"

"Seaweed Brain?"

"Yeah. That's my nickname fo you. Cause you like the color blue so much and you look like a surfer so...yeah Seaweed brain."

"You think I'm hot?" I said smirking.

"I never said that." She said frowning.

"Surfers are hot."

"Well if you look at it that way..." She said sizing me up. "Nah not even close."

"Hmph" I huffed. "Whatever Wise girl."

"Wise girl? You know you just complimented me instead of insulting me right?"

"Whatever" I said as we walked into an empty hall.

"Okay let's start." She said.

"What? No music?"

"Who needs music?" She said.

"Okay..." I said slowly as she took my hand like she was about to judo flip me.

"Relax Percy. Haven't you ever danced before?" She said and I placed my other hand on her waste.

"Uh..no." I said blushing.

"Okay so start by looking at my feet. Follow my footsteps." I looked down and did as she told. I observed her footing carefully, it was going pretty well when I accidentally stepped on her foot.

"I'm so sorry" I said flustered as she chuckled. "It's okay let's try again."

After a few more trips and falls and Annabeth almost rolling on the floor laughing (I didn't mind her laughing though, hey! at least I cheered her up!) I finally got it right. She showed me some more steps which I got after a few attempts.

"See? You finally got it." Annabeth said smiling.

I nodded still concentrating on our steps. I stretched out my arm so that Annabeth could spin but I guess I had pulled too hard because she bumped into me and fell down.

Annabeth and I looked at eachother and started laughing.

"I finally got it huh?" I said.

"You just have to be calm is all." She said getting up.

"Calm?" I said getting up.

"Yeah. You're too tense that you'll get the steps wrong. Come on let's try it again." She said holding my hand.

"Now just relax. Forget about the steps okay? And close your eyes." I nodded and extended my arm again. This time I didn't think about the steps and pulled her arm softly.

She spun swiftly into me. She was so close to me that I could smell her lemon shampoo. She up at me. "Perfect." She whispered. I noticed that our faces were inches apart. After what was maybe a few seconds Annabeth broke our stare and coughed. "Uh...yeah you got it."

"Thanks to you." I said still sensing the tense atmosphere.

"So you think you'll be fine?" She asked.

"uh..do you mind to practise a bit more?" I said shyly.

She chuckled. "Seaweed Brain." And just like that everything changed back to normal

As we started dancing again I said. "So will you tell me what you were upset about?"

I felt her stiffen. "It's nothing."

"Annabeth I know it's not just nothing. I'd never seen you this upset. You know you can tell me anything right?" I said trying to look her in the eyes and tell her that I meant it.

"Yeah...well it's actually about my-my dad." She stuttered and I was afraid she would start crying again. Damn why did I have to bring up the topic? I really am a seaweed brain.

"What about him?"

"He..my step mom, Susan had called. She said that he had cancer." She said looking up at me.

I didn't say anything for a moment. "They caught it in the last stage so...he doesn't have much time left." She continued. "And Susan was asking me to come see him."

"So you're going right?" I said trying to figure her out.

"I don't know" She mumbled.

"What? Why?" I asked shocked.

"Because...because he abandoned me Percy! He forgot about me! After mom's death he became secluded. Then he went and got remarried and totally forgot that I even existed. And now he expects me to go and meet him when he's on his deathbed?" She said.

"I understand. I'm sorry" I said softly. "But I have one question though."

"What?" she asked me.

"Are you sure you won't regret not meeting him when he's gone?"

She didn't say anything.

* * *

After half an hour we decided it was time to go. That was when my brilliant brain lighted up and I remembered that I hadn't brought my bike. I had come with Nico today.

"Damn" I muttered.

"What happened?" Annabeth said as we walked out the hotel.

"I didn't bring my bike." I said.

"It's okay. I'll drop you."

"No I'll walk. It's not that far anyways."

"No I'll drop you."

"But-"

"Percy, I'm dropping you."

"Fine." I sighed and got into her was a red convertible. A pretty cool car if you ask me, but my all time favourite was a black Maserati Spyder.

"So where to?" She asked as she started the car. I told her the address and she turned on the radio. 'Daylight' by Maroon 5 was playing.

"Oh I love this song." She said smiling and nodding her head to the beat.

"I love the band" I both a mishceivous look in our turned up the volume and we both yelled out the chorus as it came.

_"And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_

_But tonight I need to hold you so close."_

We laughed after the chorus ended. Since the roof of the car was open the people passing by, well there weren't many, they gave us wierd looks.

"You sing pretty well." I said.

"You'r not so bad yourself" She said giggling.

The rest of the way was spent with us yelling and singing out the songs until a homeless guy threw a can at us. Well Annabeth yelled out some pretty colourful language at him. Big surprise huh? At last we reached my home and I stepped out of the car.

I leaned towards teh window. "Annabeth, thanks"

"For what?" She asked.

"For putting up with me. You're one of a kind."

"Well then thank you. See you tommorow in a tux then?" She teased but my eyes were focussed elsewhere. I noticed a shadow in the oppsoite buliding behind Annabeth's car, but it dissapeared in a quick flash.

"Yeah. Uh..I'll see you tommorow."

As she drove away I walked towards the building just to check if there actually was something when someone tackled me from behind. I rolled onto my back as the person sat on me and pulled out a knife. The person's face was covered so I couldn't see who it was. Around me I saw that there were other's too. All of their faces were covered.

I quickly kicked the person sitting on me in the place where the sun don't shine and got up. I punched the guys and had almost pulled up his mask as two other people grabbed me by the arms. The dude who had attacked me fixed his mask back and came towards me and kicked me in the stomach. Twice.

"That's enough Ethan." said a voice which was all too familiar.

"Luke" I spitted out as the he stood in front of me.

"Percy Jackson" He said grinning slyly. His scar glinted in the moonlight. "Looks like I've finally caught you."

"What do you want?" I growled. I could feel the blood trickling from my nose.

"Oh? You're asking me what I want?" His grin turned into a sneer as he grabbed my face. "YOU'RE ASKING ME WHAT I WANT?" he yelled at me in rage.

"I want to kill you. See you in pain. Just like what you did to me. Remember Percy?" He said letting go of my face.

"Then kill me. What are you waiting for?" I said.

"Oh you don't understand Percy. If I kill you instantly there won't be any pain. I want you to feel the exact pain I felt. All because of a stupid little boy who couldn't keep his mouth shut."

"You were wrong Luke. You knew it and you still do." I said and he punched me. I fell to the side and coughed out blood.

"Percy,' He said walking casually around me."Have you ever heard that if you can't directly hurt you opponent you can use his weaknesses?"

"I don't have any weaknesses." I muttered as I tried to get up.

"Oh but you do!" He laughed which sounded like a hyena's laugh. "I've been keeping tabs on you Percy. Your roommate. The mechanic. The kitchen staff. And even your little blonde girlfriend."

I clenched my fists. He had got me, but I couldn't show him any was no doubt that he would hurt them just to get to me. "I don't know what you're talking about. I don't care about them. They're just tools I use to get what I want."

"Oh really? I'd like to remind you that we were best friends many unfortunate years ago so don't you try to fool me." he said and raised his hand to punch me again when someone yelled out "Hey!"

"It's the cops!" The one called Ethan yelled out as everyone scramble away.

"This isn't over Jackson" Luke sneered as he left with his goons.

When the cop came closer I recognized him as Jason. Great!

"Hey are you okay?" He said coming closer to me. "You're Percy right? Annabeth's friend?"

"Y-Yeah" I stuttered as I tried to sit up.

"Hear let me help you." Jason said as he helped me stand up. He looked at my wounds. "We need to get to a hospital."

"No it's okay. It's not much." I grunted.

"Man, have you even seen yourself?" He joked.

"Just get me home and I'll be okay."

"Okay." he said and placed my arm on his shoulder.

When Nico opened the door he wasn't much surprised. It was normal for me to come home like this. It had happened a couple of times, during my thefts. Then he noticed Jason and his eyes widened. He looked at me and a look a of understanding passed between us. He ushered us in.

When I was layed down at the couch and I cleaned my wounds was when Jason spoke up.

"Okay you guys seem to be taking this very casually." he said and I froze. "I mean is this usual? Were those people some gang or something?"

I wasabout to say something when Nico spoke up. "Yeah...they've been uh bullying Percy for a while."

"And you didn't feel the need to report this?" He asked looking at us.

"Uh we... they said they would kill us if we did." Nico said.

"Then we have to look into this matter." He said and I could see just how stressed he was.

"You look tired. You could rest here if you want." I offered.

"Nah I'm fine. It's just this criminal I'm after. I've been after" He corrected. "For a couple of years. It's really frustrating."

I looked nervously at Nico. "I bet" I muttered.

"Well I better get going." He said getting up. "And Percy, be careful. I'll see what I can do about the gang."

"It's no problem really-"

"It's our job Percy." Jason said smiling. "Take care" he said shutting the door.

Nico let out a breath and turned towards me. "Dude who did this to you?"

"No one. I just fell slipped a few stairs." I lied.

He raised his eyebrows. "And fell out a window" I added.

He didn't look quite convinced but he nodded. "Well get some sleep. Big day tommorow"

"Right. The party." I said I walked towards my room.

The thing was, I doubted I would get any sleep for a couple of nights much less tonight.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Next chapter I'm thinking of doing Annabeth's PoV. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's Annabeth's first PoV. Hope u guys like the chap!**

* * *

**ANNABETH**

"Annabeth! Will you please sit straight? You'll ruin your mascara!" Piper yelled into my face as she dabbed something onto my eyes. This was what I hated most about parties. Piper always fussed about how you should be properly dressed up and that you had to look perfect blah blah blah. I could go to a party in sweat pants for all I care.

"There. All done." She said moving away from me. I got a look at myself in the mirror and gasped. Okay, so my face wasn't exactly caked in make up, Piper had given me a natural look.

"It's beautiful. Thanks Piper" I said softly admiring myself in the mirror.

"You are honey." She said smiling. I looked into the mirror to see that she had already changed.

"Piper you look wonderful!" I exclaimed. She was wearing a light pink knee lenght gown. It had a halter neck and hugged her body perfectly.

"Thanks now go and change quickly. We're getting late."

"Right" I said rushing into the dressing room. "So when's Jason coming to pick us up again?"

"He was supposed to be here a few minutes ago, but you know Jason. Duty first!"

I slipped on the dress and adjusted the zips. "Oh yeah how's that going? Heard you guys were working on someone named A?"

"Yeah. a.k.a Mr.A. We've been on his case for quite a few hours. The guy just doesn't rest. He's a renowned criminal and pretty smart I'd say. You know he leaves a metallic A on every theft?"

"Hmm.. that's kind of cool." I said coming out of the dressing room.

"Yeah well don't say that in front of Jase." She said turning around. She stopped and stared at me. "Wow."

"Really? You think it's okay?" I said standing in front of the mirror and checking it out. I was wearing a one shoulder midnight blue gown. The strap on my shoulder had diamond sequins which continued on till my waist. The dress hugged my waste and flowed down a bit loosely.

"Okay? It's beautiful! There'll be a lot of mouths dropping tonight" She said grinning.

"Oh shut up Pipes." I said when we heard a car honking.

"That must be Jason. Let's go." Piper said as we rushed out of the house.

* * *

I entered the hotel and the first place I went to was the kitchen. I wanted to make sure everything was okay. I opened the doors to find everyone running here and there. The males were dressed in tuxes while the females were dressed in white gowns. I spotted Alex and went over to him.

"Is the cake ready?" I asked him.

He showed me his hand and disappeared for a minute. Meanwhile I looked around for Travis and Percy, well especially Percy because (no, it's not what you think) I had to make sure he knew the serving etiquettes and everything. I couldn't have him messing up because a few critics were going to be present too so we had to show our best.

"Voila!" Alex appeared with a white double layered cake in front of me. It was beautifully decorated and on the top was written _Congratulations Sarah and Freddie._ Sarah, was Chiron's daughter who was engaged to Freddie, her childhood best friend. Sarah was a few years older to me and we were never really close but I like to call her my sister.

"It's perfect." I said smiling.

"I'm not late!" Someone yelled throwing open the door. I rolled my eyes. Percy. "I'm not late!" He yelled again and looked at the clock. It was 6:59. He spotted me and walked towards me smiling triumphantly.

"I'm on time." He said grinning.

"Yeah, I guess I got that part." I said sarcastically and looked at him. Okay, I've got to admit. He looked amazing in that tux. He hadn't done anything with his hair though so it was messy as usual.

"You look amazing." Percy breathed out and I tried hard not to blush.

"You clean up well." I said.

"That's all I get?" Percy said faking a hurt expression. "Damn, I tried so hard!"

"Shut up Percy. Now look, I'm gonna run through the rules with you okay?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Okay" I said walking through the kitchen checking everything with Percy following me like a puppy. "When you're serving the guests start with the-"

"The critics, then the women, men and finally the hosts." He completed for me while filling the drinks.

"Uh huh. Food and drinks should be served from -"

"The left and cleared from the right." He completed again.

"Okay" I said getting annoyed at being interrupted. "After the guests are served and there's dancing-"

"Stand at the corner and check if the guests need anything." Percy completed.

"Wrong! "I said happy that he had got this one wrong. He was really starting to annoy me. "You can join in."

"Oh okay" He said.

"Annabeth!" Piper said peeking through the kitchen door. "They're here!"

"Okay. I'm coming."I said and turned towards Percy. "Please don't mess up." I pleaded.

"Relax Wise Girl I won't" He smiled and gently pushed me by the shoulder. "Now go."

**PERCY**

I was serving the guests and was making my way to another table. No one noticed the bruises on my face because I had covered it up with face makeup. Of course it was Nico's idea. The guy always had my back. Suddenly I was pulled away from my thoughts as someone roughly grabbed me by the arm and pulled me aside. I turned to look at who pulled me and I saw that it was Nico.

"What? Can't you see I'm busy?" I told him.

"Really? Cause I think you can really care less about that right now!" Nico hissed and held out something. My eyes widened. It was a metallic A. The same one I used whenever I did a robbery.

"Where did you get that?" I frantically whispered.

"It was lying next to your bag in the kitchen. I found it before anyone could notice. Are you nuts carrying it with you? Do you want to blow your cover?" He said with an angry expression.

"But I didn't bring it. Why would I? I didn't do any robberies recently." I said looking at him confused.

"Are you sure you didn't put in your bag?" he asked.

"Yeah. I would remember that..." I said trailing off.

"Okay whatever. Just be careful next time." He said.

" dude." I said patting his shoulder as he went away.

I twirled the metallic A in my hands. It was the exact one that I used. Weird. I'm sure I didn't keep it in my bag or anything.

I heard music on the other end of the hall and saw that the dancing had started, but that wasn't what startled me. In the crowd I saw a flash of blonde hair and bue eyes. Luke. But that can't be right. He wasn't even invited.

I gasped realizing something. The metallic A! Luke must have placed it next to my bag. But how did he get it? I shoved the metal into my coat pockets and rushed my way towards the dancing crowd.

**ANNABETH**

Okay, I loved dancing but this was really miserable. I was dancing with one of Freddie's brothers , Joe and the guy couldn't just stop stepping on my feet or my dress. Why in the world did I wear a long dress I'll never know? And to top all that he wasn't even apologizing. The jerk!

I so wanted to pull away and dance with someone else but it would seem rude and I didn't want any problems tonight so I decided to go on with the torture. On of my favourite songs 'Bust your windows' was playing but unfortunately I couldn't enjoy it.

Joe stepped on my dress once again and I rolled my eyes getting agitated. I heard a faint _rip!_. My eyes widened. I felt my back getting cold. The backline of the dress had ripped. I tried to look back at the damage when Joe decided to twirl me. Stupid idiotic imbecile!

I quickly spun back but the problem was still there. Even if I stopped dancing people would see it when I walked passed the. Oh gods.

"May I cut in?" A familiar voice said. I looked up to see that it was Percy. Oh god I really didn't want to dance especially with a ripped dress.

Joe let go of me but the frown was noticeable on his face. Percy stepped forward and put his hand on my back just where the dress had ripped and we started dancing.

"You should be careful." Percy murmured looking into my eyes.

"Well, it's not my fault nobody taught him how to dance!"I complained as Percy chuckled.

"By the way you're dancing pretty well." I said smirking.

"I learned from the best." he said and twirled me but didn't remove his hand from by back.

"Thank you Percy." I said.

"For what?"He said cocking his eyebrow.

"For saving me from humiliation I guess."

"Hey we're friends right?" he said. Friends. What if we could be more? Whoa whoa whoa where did that come from? I thought.

"And the jerk didn't even notice." I grumbled.

"Oh he noticed alright." Percy said and his jaw clenched. " He was just toying with you."

I became surprised at that. "Really?"

"Yeah. I would surely like to give him a piece of my mind."He muttered.

"It's fine Percy. He didn't try anything."

He nodded but didn't look too convinced. I decided to change the topic.

"So what's you plan for tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Tomorrow? Nothing much. It's a Sunday. I'm deciding to sleep in." he said.

I was a little dissatisfied with his answer. Tomorrow was August 18th. Percy's birthday and he didn't even remember. Or maybe he didn't want to tell me. The thing was that everyone in the staff knew about it and so we had planned a surprise for him.

"Seaweed Brain." I muttered and rolled my eyes.

"Hey! This Seaweed brain just saved the damsel in distress." Percy defended himself and I groaned.

"You're gonna hold that to me forever aren't you?"

"I might as well." He said smiling.

Later on when the dance ended Percy offered me his coat. I wore it and gripped it since it kept slipping from my shoulders. I got a whiff of the sea. Percy's cologne. Wait I didn't just think that. Gods what's wrong with me?

It was time for me to go so before I walked towards my car I started taking off the coat when Percy said. "Keep it. You can return it to me tomorrow"

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Drive safe."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not drunk Percy."

"You never know" He joked then suddenly turned serious and grabbed my arm. "No seriously. Just...be careful okay?"

"Okay..." I said slowly getting confused. Then I did something which I never expected. I got on my tip toes and kissed him on the cheek. Realizing what I had done I squeaked a 'Bye!' and quickly spun around to walk towards my car. I turned my head just a little and saw him running his hand through his hair smiling.

I smiled too. Well at least he wasn't angry or something. I couldn't have handled that. A gust of wind blew and I shivered. It was very cold outside. I put my hands in my pocket in order to warm them when my hand clanked into a metal.

* * *

**Ha ha sorry for the cliffhanger guys! I also wanted to say that I won't be updating regularly for a few days cause there's this thing called exams. So yeah I won't be able to write, but I'll be sure to update soon after! And don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you so much for the reviews! Sorry for keeping you guys in suspense for so long. Hope the end of the chap will make up for it! Hope u like it!**

* * *

PERCY

My dream or rather nightmare started like this.

_I was at Central Park and a picnic blanket was layed out in front of me. Behind the trees of Central Park a city skyline rose. I caught my breath when I saw Annabeth sitting on the picnic blanket. She was wearing a white sundress and her hair was beautifully braided to the side. The whole scene glowed in a warm buttery light._

_Then my eyes widened as someone walked towards her. That someone was me. It was like I was seeing a scene of myself and Annabeth. I was wearing casual clothes, a blue shirt and khaki pants. I or rather the other Percy was holding hands with Annabeth and they were talking and laughing, their faces lit up with delight._

_I walked closer to scene and stood behind the other Percy looking at Annabeth. She looked beuatiful and the scene almost felt real. That's when I saw something move behind the bushes. I couldn't see the person but I saw the tip of a gun, and it was pointed towards Annabeth._

_My heart started racing and I yelled out "Annabeth move!" But she didn't seem to hear me. She was engrossed in something the other Percy was saying. I started hyperventilating and tried to grab Annabeth by the shoulder but my hand passed right through her._

_As I heard the gun shot I closed my eyes tightly not wanting to see the scene. I opened my eyes slowly to see her lying on the ground and a red spot on her dress which was starting to expand. "Annabeth!" I cried and rushed towards her but the scene changed._

_I found myself in my old apartment standing face to face with Rachel. Her eyes were puffy and she seemed to be yelling at me. It was the scene of when she left me. This time it was me and not another Percy. Rachel was yelling at me but I wasn't reacting. I was just staring at her blankly. Then suddenly her face started to change. Her red hair turned blonde and green eyes were replaced my stormy grey._

_Annabeth was standing in front of me with a mixture of angry and hurt expression. "How could you do this Percy?" She said as her voice cracked. "You lied to me!"_

_"Annabeth-" I said surging forward to hold her wrist but she backed away. She was holding one of my metallic symbols._

_"Annabeth let me explain." I tried again_

_"No,I'm sorry I can't be with a criminal." She said as she rushed towards the door and left. The word criminal kept replaying in my head. Then I heard Luke's cackling. His face appeared in front of me as he grinned and said. "You'll lose her either way Jackon. I've got my eyes on you." The scene of Annabeth getting shot appeared before me and the everything started getting jumbled up._

"Annabeth!" I shot up in my bed breathing and panting heavily. I was sweating throughout my body and my hands clutched at the sheets. I breathed out a sigh of relief. It was just a dream. Just a dream I repeated to myself.

But it wasn't. It was a sign. These past days, I couldn't deny that I hadn't harbored any feelings for Annabeth. After that kiss on the cheek yesterday night? I was a lost soul. But I had to be away from her. I couldn't let her or for that mattter anyone get hurt.

My heart filled with dread as I recalled the events of last night. It was after Annabeth's car drove away that I realized that I had left my metallic A in one of the coat pockets. I really really hope and pray to all of the gods that she didn't find it, but I don't think my luck's that good. Well, if she found out then I would have to leave Manhattan, again. Stupid stupid stupid!

I was mentally scolding myself when my cell started buzzing. I checked the caller ID and saw that it was Annabeth. A nervous chill ran down my spine. What if she knows?

I tentatively picked it up and pressed the answer button.

"Hello?"

"Percy? It's me Annabeth." she said throught the phone. Her voice sounded normal so maybe there was nothing to worry about.

"Yeah. Ssup?" I said trying to sound casual.

"You need to come to the hotel. Now." She said sternly and fear rippled through me again. Maybe she did find out and wanted to talk to me about leaving the hotel.

"Why?" I asked her.

"There's an-uh-it's an emergency. Please." She said almost pleading.

"Okay..." I said slowly. "I'll be there in ten."

* * *

ANNABETH

I blew out a sigh of relief as I pressed the end button. The staff was looking at me expectantly.

"He's coming." I said as they sighed happily and got on with the arrangement. We were surprising Percy on his birthday and the seaweed brain didn't even remember that it's his birthday. My mind flashed bacl to yesterday.

_I shoved my hands in the coat pockets when my hand clanked into a metal. Confused I dug deeper and curled my hand around it and took it out._

_My heart skipped a beat when I saw what it was. It was a metallic A._

_He leaves a metallic A on every theft._

_Piper's words played into my head. __**Mr.A a.k.a Mr. Anonymous. He's a renowned criminal.**_

_My head started spinning as I got into the car. I drove quickly to my house and sat in my bedroom examining the metal._

_On theway I got flashbacks of when I first met Percy. He was dirty alright but had white paint on his ear which I found peculiar but didn't point out. Later when I was watching the new I saw that there was thef in the museum in which I was in. Then again that day Percy knew Jason was a cop, but then again it could be just coincidence. But how could it be when all the arrows were pointing to one thing?_

_Percy? Mr.A? Could Percy be Mr. Anonymous? Somehow I couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that Percy was a criminal. The guy seemed too carefree and not so dangerous for a criminal._

_"But then what explains this?" I whispered twilrling the metal in my fingers._

_What if Percy really was the criminal Jason and Piper were looking for? Then the case was solved. I had found the criminal they had spent years looking for, but...I can't betray Percy like that. Even though he's a criminal it doesn't change my feelings for him and unfortunately my feelings were leading to more than just friends._

_I decided to make sure if Percy really was Mr.A and then confront him about it, but for now I'm not doing anything. I'll return the coat to him with the A and act as if I never found it._

I still felt nervous about Percy coming because then it woud be wierd since I knew his secret. At least I think I did. But never fear. Not once did I feel afraid of him.

"Annabeth!" Travis said shaking me out of my thoughts. "We're leaving. You know what to do right?"

I nodded as they all left in a jeep. You see, Nico had told us that Percy was born and brought up in Manhattan. Also there was this cabin he and his mom used to go to at Montauk beach. So we decided we would throw him a surprise there.

After a few minutes the door flew open and Percy arrived. "So what was this emergency that you had to rush me on a sunday?"

"First." I said walking towards him and handing him his coat. "Thank you for this." I noticed his expression as he took the coat. He was totally poker faced so I couldn't figure out what he was thinking.

"So this was the emergency?" He asked looking at me confused.

"No" I said slowly. "We're going somewhere." I said grabbing my car keys. "Follow me."

"Where?" He said walking behind me. "And- wait. Where's the staff?"

"So many questions Seaweed Brain, just come on." I said rolling my eyes and getting into the driver's seat.

"Wait. You're not kidnapping me or anything are you?" Percy asked getting into the car.

"Har har." I said starting the ignition. "What use would you be to me?"

"Hey I took that as offensive." Percy fake protested.

"See if I care." I said as we started our half an hour drive.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Percy asked.

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"_No!_"

"Are we-"

"Percy for the last freaking time we're absolutely **not** there yet so will you please shut up?" I yelled out getting frustrated.

"Fine." Percy grumbled sinking back into his seat. "I was gonna ask whether we were going to be a beach by the way."

"Why would you think that?" I asked laughing nervously. Well I couldn't say I hadn't expected Percy to figure that out. he had probably been through this path millions of times.

"Well my mom and I used to go to this beach. We had a cabin there actually." he said smiling as if remembering the memory.

My eyes softened at that. "uh huh? Tell me more about it." I said.

"Well we always went there on vacations. Me and my mom would spend the evenings by the beach and I would collect sea shells. The sort of things children do. Later on I learnt surfing too."

"So I guessed correct? You look like a surfer cause you are one."

"Not a proffessional though." He saw rubbing his neck. Then his smile changed into a frown. "I stopped going there after mom died."

I almost stopped the car when he said that. "Your mom's dead?" I asked not louder than a whisper.

"Yeah." he coughed clearing his throat. "yeah she died a few years ago."

I didn't want to ask how that happened. I had a feeling it was a touchy subject for him. Besides we had reached our destination.

"Okay." I said parking and getting out of the car.I took out a black scarf. "I'm going to blindfold you."

"What seriously?" He said laughing. "What exactly is going on?"

"You'll see." I said as I tried to tie the blindfold but there was one problem. Percy was too damn tall!

He chuckled seeing what the problem was and bent down for me. I huffed and tied the blindfold. "There. now follow me." I said taking his hand and pulling him towards the cabin where the everyone was waiting.

I slowly opened the cabin door and told him to open his blindfold. When he did everyone yelle out. "SURPRISE!"

Percy looked taken aback. "Woah what-"

"Happy birthday dummy." I said giggling.

"You forgot again didn't you Perce?" Nico smirked.

"I totally did."He said smiling showing his teeth. He looked around. The cabin was decorated with streamers and a happy birthday sign and it was quite childish but hey it was from the heart. Percy's eyes sparkled as he looked around the cabin which he hadn't visited for years.

"Thanks guys." He said pulling everyone into a group hug.

"Nuh uh." Alex said entering into the hall holding a big blue cake. "Birthday boy makes a wish."

"Seriously?" Percy said laughing and looking at the cake. "Did you make it?"

"The girls did actually. I supervised them though I don't know why Annabeth told to add the blue food colouring."

Percy looked at me with a knowing look and thanked me with his eyes. "I guess that's why it looks like a brick covered in blue cement." Percy joked and everyone laughed. He blew out the candles and Silena squealed. "What did you wish for?"

"Don't say it Percy!" Katie said. "Then it won't come true!"

"Katie Kat" Travis said. "I think you need to chill out." As he picked her up and yelled. "Time to go to the beach!" Everyone yelled and made their way out of the cabin. I noticed they had already changed into their swim suits. I was wearing a one piece under my clothes.

"Don't worry man, I got your trunks." Nico said and I waited for them to get changed. I stripped off my jeans and shirt which revealed my silver and blue one piece. I heard a faint ring at the corner of the room. My head shifted to the source of the noise and I found that it was Percy's stuff kept on the table. Not much. Just his wallet, and bike keys and mobile. Mobile! That's what must have rung.

Okay, I know I shouldn't be doing this but I walked towards the mobile and saw that he had gotten a message. Percy would kill me if he knew that I was spying on him, but I had to know the truth. Whether Percy was really Mr.A or not.

I switched on the mobile. Damn! It was locked. Okay what could be his password? 18th August. I typed that but it was wrong. Blue food. Wrong. Mom. Wrong. Montauk. Wrong. The phone displayed that I had one last try and then I would have to try again after 30 seconds. My hands started sweating and I checked the hallways for Percy or Nico coming out.

When I confirmed that there was no one I thought of what to type. Anonymous. I really hoped it was the password. I typed that and crossed my fingers hoping it was correct. It was! The mobile unlocked and I looked into his messages. The most recent one was by someone named K. It was sent just a minute ago. I opened the message and read what it said.

**Location: Auction at Zephyr hills, Florida.**

**The painting of Mona Lisa.**

**Don't come to the mansion. Ares will come to you.**

I tried not to freak out. Okay, this totally seemed like it was a theft plan or something. I mean location and tha painting? And who the hell was Ares? I hear one of the doors click. I quickly locked the mobile, left it on the table and rushed out of the cabin.

I placed the bench chair in the middle of the beach. I saw the others splashing and messing with each other and smiled. I opened my book _The fault in our stars_ and began to read. I know. Very boring of me but I did't really want to go into the water and besides it must be freezing cold. No, I'm good.

Suddenly the book was snatched from my hands. "Don't tell me you're going to spend time on the _beach_ by reading this boring book." Percy said giving me a 'seriously?' look.

"What?" I said innocently. "The book's actually interesting."

"What? The guy dies in the end?" Percy said with a bored expression.

I gasped as my eyes widened. "You just ruined the suspense!"

"There was no suspense to begin with."

"But-" I said reaching for my book as he tossed it aside on the sand.

"No buts Wise Girl, today's my day and you'll listen to me otherwise I'm going to be very hurt." he said pulling my arms and dragging me towards the beach.

As my feet touched the waters Silena yelled. "Annabeth! Come on in. The water's great!"

"Yeah stop being a nerd for once" Connor said as I glared at him.

Percy jumped into the water and I cringed as the water splashed on me. Someone pulled my leg and I was pulled under the water. I came up for air splattering and coughing. "Percy! I'm going to kill you!" I yelled as he swam away laughing.

All of us had lots of fun. At one point I even dunked Connor's head into the water. What? I had to get back at him for calling me a nerd! There was also a water fight between the girls and the boys. Well the girls were outnumbered by one to which the guys suggested that Nico get into the girls team since well...he was a girl. Nico faked offence due to the huge question to his sexuality.

Later on when it was time to pack up and leave I was sitting on one of the rocks watching sun set into the ocean when Percy plopped down beside me.

"Hey"

"hey" I said softly.

"Thanks for today Annabeth." he said and I could feel his gaze on me. "Nico told me that whole thing was your plan."

"Well not really." I said being modest. "And anyways Percy I think we've passed the formality stage by now. You don't need to thank me."

"No but really. This place means a lot to me."

"If you don't mind me asking. How exactly did your mom...?"

"She was-" he clenched his jaw. "She was murdered."

I gasped at that. Murdered? "By whom?" I asked.

"It's a long story actually. They just had some rivalries with my dad but my dad being the jerk he is fled and so they turned to us." he said looking forward.

"I'm sorry" I said and kept my hand over his.

"Don't be. I'm not." he said but I could here the edge in his voice. I felt him interwining his fingers with mine and heat rushed up to my cheeks.

Perc chuckled. I guess he must have noticed me blushing but he didn't say anything and I was grateful for that. I thought about what he said. About the rivalry and the murder. Maybe Percy was a thief because of a reason. Maybe he was forced or something. But I wouldn't ask him directly about that. I wanted him to trust me completely to tell me the truth.

"Percy?"

"hmm?"

"Did you-" I thought of how to form my question. "Did you ever do anything wrong in life?"

"Why are you asking this?" Percy said and I saw a flash of fear in his eyes.

"No reason." I said quickly. "I mean everyone does mistaked. I was just asking."

"oh." he said and remained quiet. I thought he wasn't going to answer when he spoke up."I've done many worng things in life, but none of them were of y choice."

That was all the confirmation I ever needed. I knew Percy had some secrets. Heck I knew that when I saw him for the first time. I know he's had a hard life and I'm gonna help him through it. I'm going to get him to open up to me.

"We should get going." Percy said breaking my trail of thought. I nodded and we both got up at the same time which caused our feet to get tangled and we fell.

I fell to the ground with a thud with Percy on top of me but he put his hands on the ground and stopped himself from crushing into me. Maybe it was a spur of the moment or god knows what but I saw Percy leaning towards me and I did the same. As Percy kissed me at first i froze but then after registering what was happening I kissed him back. There wasn't any fireworks or any of those cliches but I became unaware of my surroundings. Unfortunately the kiss lasted only a few seconds as Percy abruptly pulled away muttering multiple 'I'm so sorry's'

I got up with his help and we couldn't look each other in the eyes. "I'm so sorry." Percy repeated.

"It's okay. Really." I said.

"Hey guys!" Nico yelled from afar. " Time to go!"

"We should go." Percy muttered walking ahead. As I followed him I couldn't actually decide if I was thrilled or dissapointed at what just happened.

* * *

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the reviews. This chapter's a bit short. Hope you don't mind. **

* * *

**PERCY**

It had been three days since I had seen Annabeth. I wasn't sure if she was avoiding me because of the kiss. I didn't know what came over me. It's just that she was looking so beautiful and I- Oh never mind. We couldn't be together anyways. And why should we? I don't love her. I _don't _love her. That's what I had been telling myself the past few days. We just couldn't be together. But I just wanted to talk to her. Just once. I had to know.

Anyways, I have other things to worry about too. After my birthday when I was at home checking through my messages I saw that there was one from Kronos. Another theft. I rolled my eyes. The man would rob the whole world and still wouldn't be satisfied. The auction was two days from now so I better start figuring out my theft.

The door to the hotel swung open and through the kitchen door glass I could see Annabeth step in. My breath caught in my throat. I looked at the time. It was 9:30 so my shift was over.

I walked out of the kitchen and followed her. Unfortunately she was way ahead of me so I had to yell out. "Annabeth!"

She whirled around with a look of shock on her face. "Percy?"

I ran up to her. "I wanted to talk to you." I said panting.

I noticed her grey eyes swirl with confusion and then understanding. "Um sure. I'll just go meet Chiron and then come back to you."

"Chiron's not there. He left early." I said.

"Oh." She said and looked anywhere but at me.

"Can we go talk somewhere...I don't know private?" I said stuffing my hands in my pockets. I didn't want her to see my hands shaking from nervousness.

"Yeah. We could step into the office." She said pointing her thumb towards the office door.

She walked in and I followed her shutting the door behind me.

"So...what did you want to talk about?" She said her back facing me.

I rubbed my neck. "That day-actually-I didn't mean to" I couldn't figure out how to say it.

"Just spit it out Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth said turning around and I saw her eyes were filled with curiousity and a little bit of fear.

"I'm sorry I kissed you!" I blurted out. When she said nothing and just looked at me I continued. "It was totally uncalled for and...I d-didn't mean it."

"Are you sure?" She said softly.

"What?"I asked in the same tone confused.

"Do you regret it?" She asked looking into my eyes.

I knew if I looked at her she would know that I was lying so I looked away and walked around the cabin. "I didn't regret it...it's just that it wasn't...it wasn't right."

"How is it not right Percy?" She said and I felt a jolt in my body. She only called me Percy nowadays when she was really annoyed at me or in a bad mood.

"It's just not. I-I don't have feelings for you. I'm so sorry." I said turning my back towards her and closing my eyes.

I felt a hand on my shoulder as she turned me around. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't have feelings for me." She whispered but I heard her clearly.

I looked at her and saw her eyes glistening. A pang of guilt and pain coursed through my heart. I so much wanted to tell her that I did have feelings for her. Loved her even. But I knew the consequences of us being together. I couldn't stand it if she got hurt because of me.

"I-I don't" I said looking away at the last moment.

"Percy" She said softly. "You can trust me. Tell me what's on your mind."

At that moment I had the ridiculous urge to smile. She knew me so well.

"It's nothing. I'm being totally honest with you Annabeth."

"Okay." she said sighing. "I understand."

"You do?"I turned around looking at her confused.

She nodded slowly.

"I know it's not my business but I have to know. Do you-do you love me?" I said slowly looking up at her. For a minute she was silent.

"You don't have to-" I started saying noticing her uneasiness.

"Yes." She said and my heart skipped a beat. I thought I heard wrong.

"What?" I said shocked.

"Don't make me say it again Seaweed Brain." She said smiling sadly.

"I-I" I searched for anything to say. Anything to make her feel better. Anything except telling her the truth.

'It's okay Percy. I understand." She said again I thought about how much she really understood.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I said looking down.

"I understand Percy." She said and put her hand on my cheek. She leaned on her tip toes and kissed me on the cheek just like the night of the party. The difference was that this time her lips lingered for a few seconds as I closed my eyes memorizing every bit of it because I knew it would be my last.

She pulled away too soon for my liking and whispered a 'Bye' then left me leaving in the office alone. Alone once again. But this time I did the right thing. The quote '_If you love someone, let them go_' played in my mind. I had made the right decision. I repeated in my mind. Annabeth deserves someone way better than me. I had made the right decision.

* * *

I drove to Beckendorf's place. I really needed someone to talk to right now and since Nico had gone on some date or something so Beck was my best option. I parked my bike outside his shop. I had the sudden feeling that something was wrong. Like cold air surrounding the place.

I knocked at the door since it was closed. After waiting for a minute and knocking a few more times I used the duplicate key he had given me. I opened the door and stepped in when my I felt something under my shoe. It was a picture of Beckendorf with his family and his fiance. He looked really happy in it. He had told me once that he was going to stay in Manhattan for another month and then shift to San Fransisco to be with his fiance. He loved her a lot.

What shocked me the most was the red splattered on the picture. My heart started racing and I looked around the room. Everything was a giant mess like a tornado had passed over the place. or worse. Like someone had rummaged through the place.

"Beckendorf!" I yelled running further inside. "Beck!" I said almost running when I slipped. i groaned and lifted myself up when I noticed something on the floor. Blood tracks.

"BECK WHERE ARE YOU?" I yelled again frantically.

The blood tracks led somewhere. Like someone was being dragged. I so did not want to picture that. The blood tracks led down to the basement.

I hobbled down into the basement and turned on the light. What I saw in front of me was worse than any nightmare.

Beckendorf was slouched at a corner in a pool of blood. His head was bent down and he didn't seem to be concious. I ran to him and checked for a pulse. I felt nothing. His skin was ice cold.

I let out a lod sob."No!" and dropped to my knees. I checked for his wounds and found that there was a deep gash in his stomach and there were red marks on his arms and legs. Who would do this? Kronos? But no. He wouldn't. He didn't even know Beck.

I slouched back with my head in my hands with tears streaming down my face. I clutched at my hair. It was my fauly. It always was my fault. "I'm sorry." I cried."I'm so sorry." I know. Totally not a guy move but I didn't care at the moment. I had yet again lost someone who was close to me. Through my tears I noticed something cluctched in Beck's hand. I leaned forward and saw that it was something that you would find handing in charm bracelet. It was shaped like a wing. Maybe Beck had grabbed it when the person was attacking him or something.

I clutched the charm in my fist. "Don't worry Beck." I whispered in a low voice. "I won't let the one who did this to you get away.I won't."

"I want to meet him." I told Ares with a stern face.

"And what about the painting?" he asked in his gruff voice.

"It's due. I can't really steal it before the auction now can I?" I shot back.

"Watch it boy." Ares grumbled as he gave me the key to dad's cell.

I walked down the basement to dad's cell. He was standing at the entrance holding the bars.

"Percy!" he said as I walked towards him as his face brightened up. I opened the cell door and walked into it. Fortunately this time I had much more time than before. Well let's just say I had bribed Ares and that big oaf woulf do anything for money.

"Hey" I said as I entered the cell.

"What's wrong?" My dad asked looking concerned.

"How do you know something's wrong?" I asked looking confused.

"You never come to me just to meet me. I mean lets be honest here, we don't really have a great father-son relationship now do we?" Dad said smirking.

I smiled. "Yeah. Sorry about that by the way."

"Its all good. So now tell me. What's wrong?"

"Uhh...a lot." I sighed and sat down on one of the cell beds. "Beckendorf...the one I told you about?"

"The mechanic." My dad nodded sitting next to me.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes. The mechanic. Well he...he died. I mean he was murdered."

My dad took a quick intake off breath. "Murdered? You think...?" He said and stopped mid way because of the guard who was standing outside the cell, but I got what he meant. He was talking the Kronos.

"No." I said in a low voice. "I mean they didn't know about him."

"Then maybe...Luke?" My dad said slowly and my jaw clenched.

"I suspected him too...but I'm not sure." I said closing and opening my fists and stood up."Why would he kill him anyways?"

"To get on your nerves maybe." My dad muttered.

"Nah I mean I know Luke. He wouldn't go that far just to get to me. He never was a fan of murder and killing, more like pain and torture but not killing." I said shaking my head.

"I heard you crashed into him. Was it bad?" he asked and for a moment I was shocked about how he knew about it but then I remembered that he had a few spies around the city. God knows what made them loyal to my dad.

"Not much." I lied and tried to change the subject. "So how long do I have to keep stealing again?"

He sighed. "I know, I know. William is working on the ...plan." He said softly. We didn't want the guard hearing about our escape plan now would we?

"It's becoming more harder now that he's suspecting." Dad said whispering. "But I promise as soon as we see a loop hole we'll grab at the chance. And then it's straight to Hawaiiiiii." he said stretching out at the end.

I laughed and sat next to him. "Hawaii? That's the best you've got?"

"Well that's what we've always talked about isn't it? Or whatever you want. As long as we're out of here that is." he said and I smiled thinking about our plan to land in Hawai. I was young at that time and would grab at anything that said freedom. Freedom from all the torture. From all the pain. From everything.

"Hey" My dad said pulling me out of my thoughts. "What matters most right?"

"Right" I said nodding. "Freedom. That's all that matters."

* * *

**Don't forget to review! I'll try to update ASAP!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Please check out my Percabeth one shot 'In Between'. Hope you like it. Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**PERCY**

"Nico _what_ exactly are you doing?" I asked looking exasperated.

It was a Sunday so I decided to chill at home when I found Nico in the living room with a white board with something scribbled on it. Before I could get a good view of what it was he quickly stepped in front of it.

"N-Nothing. It's nothing." He stuttered looking like he saw a ghost.

"It sure doesn't look like nothing." I said trying to get a peek at what was written but he stepped wherever my eyes went.

"Fine!" Nico sighed as he moved away from the board. As I read my eyes got wider and wider. On the board with Nico's messy handwriting was written

**Signs of Love**

Smiling like an idiot

Doesn't flirt with other girls

Sees them everywhere

Gets in a fight

Runs to the airport

Cries like a baby

I stopped reading there. Okay, either Nico's date had gone incredibly awesome or he had gone wacko. I was counting on the latter.

"Man, you've finally lost it." I said rubbing my eyes and walking towards the refrigerator.

"What? It's true." Nico said looking offended as I grabbed a carton of milk and drank directly from it. What? I'm a guy, you could cut me some slack.

"That you're in love?" I smirked. I was sure love wasn't possible in just one night.

"No. That you are." He said and I choked on my milk.

"What!" I yelled out.

"Yeah man." He said walking towards the board. "If you see a guy doing even half of these things he's in love." He said pointing towards the points.

"Oh really? And who exactly am I in love with?" I asked him raising my eyebrows.

"Annabeth." He replied calmy as I felt a pang of guilt in my chest remembering last night.

"Yeah right." I muttered turning away.

"Just look at it." He said taking out a marker. "You smile like an idiot while talking to her. Check." He said and put a tick in front of that point. "You stopped flirting with girls."

"I did not!" I protested.

"When was the last time you flirted with Drew?" He countered. I remained silent as I tried to remember.

"Check." Nico put another tick. "Oh! And you also fought for her!"

"Will-will you just stop ticking! And when did I fight for her?"I asked looking confused.

"When Luke ambushed you."

"That-that was hardly a fight!"

"Yeah but still counts right?" He smiled cheekily. "Check."

"Ok stop! This is stupid." I said raising my arms. He was seriously giving me a migraine.

"No it's not. You've fallen for Annabeth. Admit it." He said.

"No!"

"Okay." He sighed. "Let's try something. Close your eyes."

"Wh-" "Just do it!" he snapped and I obeyed huffing.

I closed my eyes. "Now tell me the first thing that you see."

I opened my eyes again. "Nico, this is really stupid." "Percy!"

"Okay, okay." I said closing my eyes again. As I did, at first it was all black but then I saw a flash of blonde and then there was Annabeth in front of me. Laughing. Her laugh. I loved her laugh.

I opened my eyes abruptly to find Nico intensely staring at me. "Did you see her?" he asked excitedly.

"Which movie is this scene exactly from?" I asked him as he literally facepalmed and groaned.

"I told you it was stupid." I stated plainly.

"Yeah whatever. Annabeth's leaving by the way." He said as he flopped onto the couch and turned on the TV.

"What?" My head jolted up. "Leaving? Where?"

A slow smile crept onto his face. "Look who's interested now?"

I rolled my eyes. "Cut the crap."

"Yeah well she leaving to San Fransisco. I don't know if it's permanent though."

My breathing quickened. "San fransisco? Why would she go to San Fransisco?" I said more to myself.

"Maybe she got tired of the hotel business." Nico replied sounding very uninterested in the topic whereas I on the other hand was having a panic attack. Annabeth was leaving? Forever? No. That's not possible. She would have told me. Wouldn't she?

"Did she leave already?" I asked frantically.

"No. I think her flight's in an hour. Why are you getting so worked up about this anywaay?"

"It's nothing." I muttered as I grabbed my jacket. I really hope Annabeth wasn't leaving because of what happened last night. I didn't want to be the reason to make her leave.

"I'm going to the airport." I said and out of the corner of my eye I could see Nico getting off the couch and grabbing a marker.

"It's just to say sorry." I cleared as I was leaving.

"Sure. Absolutely." He smiled like the Cheshire cat and I rushed out the door, but I could see him tick the point. Grr I'll deal with him later.

I sped my bike to the airport knocking down a few passengers, but don't worry they didn't get hurt. I reached the airport and looked at the list of flights and found the one heading to San Fransisco in less than five minutes. I have to hurry. There isn't much time, I thought panicking.

I made a run for it. This was my last chance to meet Annabeth before she goes away. Maybe forever. No...I tried not thinnk of that. I didn't care that people were staring or that the security was yelling at me and now were running behind me too. I finally found the boarding for flight 701 just as they were calling for people to start getting onto the plane.

I was almost there when someone grabbed me by the leg and I fell flat on the marbled floor. I turned my head to the see that it was the security.

"Let me go!" I yelled. "Annabeth!" By now most of the crowd was staring at me. I knew I looked like a mad man but I didn't care. I had to find Annabeth but I couldn't see her anywhere.

"Put your hands up mister!" One of the security guards barked but I ignored them.

"Annabeth!" I yelled again as another guard held my hands.

"Percy?"I heard a confused yet familiar voice say through all of the commotion.

* * *

Later when we had explained everything to the guards they understood and told me not do anything like that again. Now I was seated in one of the airport seats with Annabeth beside me with a water bottle as I caught my breath.

"So..." She started.

"I thought you were leaving forever." I said. When she said nothing I continued. "I checked the flights and saw that your flight was a few minutes from departing so I made a run for it."

She chuckled and I looked at her confused. "That was the departure time for the flight to San Diego, Percy." She said openly laughing now and I was smiling too.

"You're such a Seaweed Brain." She said swatting my arm and looking at me with an emotion in her eyes which I couldn't decipher.

"So you're not leaving?" I asked.

"I am, but not forever. I followed your advice actually." She said as her eyes were glistening. "I'm going to meet dad."

I inhaled sharply. "Is he...?"

"Yeah. He's at his last stage. I thought maybe I should meet him before...you know." She said and I nodded.

Just then there was an announcement telling the passengers to board the flight to San Fransisco.

"Well that's my cue." She said getting up and I got up with her.

She looked at me for a moment unsure of what to say as she shouldered her bag. "I guess this is-" She started saying but I cut her off by throwing my arms around her and hugging her tightly. At first I felt her body stiffen but then she relaxed and put her arms around me. I buried my face in her hair inhaling the scent of her shampoo.

"I'm glad you took my advice." I whispered as she shivered. I smiled at that.

I pulled back. "So I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. Later." She nodded but she seemed to be in a daze. She walked away with a small smile on her face.

* * *

As I parked my bike outside one of the Starbucks shops I heard yelling coming from the alley beside me. I carefully walked towards it and peeped through behind the wall.

My eyes saw red. It was Luke. He seemed to be bullying a helpless Starbucks worker. He had him pushed to the wall and was grabbing him by the shirt.

"I told you to get it quick!" He growled at the poor guy as he trembled in fear. "What part of quick don't you understand?" He raised his fist to hit him as I yelled out. "Luke!"

He had a look of momentory shock on his face then it dissapeared and changed into a smug expression.

"Let him go." I said in a low voice.

"Oh look who's here!" Luke let go of the guy as he scrambled away. "Percy Jackson! Always the knight in shining armor!" he said throwing his arms in the air.

"You're pathetic Luke." I said as I turned to walk away when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned my head to my shoulder and took a quick intake of breath. Why hadn't I noticed this before? Luke's hand was on my shoulder but that's not what shocked me. It was the bracelet on his wrist that did. It had one of the same charms. The one that I found with Beckendorf. So Luke had killed Beckendorf.

I turned back furiously and grabbed him by his shirt. "Why did you do it?" I growled and he looked confused. "Why did you do it?" I growled once again.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" he said as he pried my hands off him.

"Percy?" I heard someone say as a chill ran up my spine. This person sure did have great timing.

I turned around to find that it was Jason. "Hey Jason" I said nervously.

"Hey..." He said his eyes trailing towards Luke. "What are you doing?"

This was my chance. I could tell him all about Luke and get him arrested. But then it wasn't...right. Me being a criminal getting another criminal arrested? That would make me as low as Luke.

"Uhh I 'm his friend." Luke said putting an arm around my shoulders.

I put up a fake smile. "Yeah. He's uh my friend."

"Oh well what are you guys doing in this alley?" He asked buying our lie.

"We were just catching up." I said a bit too quickly.

"In the alley?" He asked again as we remained silent.

"Well Percy." Luke said breaking the silence. "I'll better be going."

"Yeah" I said but I felt like I just swallowed sand.

As he went away I walked towards Jason.

"You got anything to do today?" Jason asked me.

"Not really." I said shaking my head.

"Good. Let's go grab a coffee." he said as I followed him into the coffee shop. Great! I internally groaned. More torture for Percy!

"So how's life?" He asked as we sat down with our coffees.

"Same old. Same old." I smiled nervously. I had to always be on my toes when this guy was around. Never know when he'll find out.

"I heard Annabeth went to Frisco. Thank you." he said looking me in the eyes.

"For what?" I was confused. Jason...was thanking me? I felt like shouting out 'Dude I'm the one who put you through hell looking for me all these years!'

"For convincing Annabeth to go meet her family. And I know it was you." He said smiling at me. "The thing is...I mean me and my sister have been seeing her since she was in diapers."

I laughed at that. Jason seemed to be a cool guy, except for when he wasn't searching for criminals that is.

"When her mom died...she lost that spark in her eyes. A part of her just broke. When she introduced you to me that day I could see that spark again. She really cares for you."

I averted my eyes. "Yeah we're really close." I muttered.

"No man." he said laughing. "I meant that she loves you."

I sighed for the millionth time this day. What was today 'confess your love day' or something? "Even if she does I don't think it will work out."

"Why not?" Jason said seeming genuinely interested.

"I-I guess I missed my chance." I said telling him half of the truth.

"Well I don't see a problem in that." He said.

"Sorry?" I said knitting my eyebrows.

"Everyone deserves a second chance Percy. I'm sure you'll get yours too. Beside, you seem like a good guy." He patted my shoulder.

"Thanks." I said smiling and this time it wasn't forced. "Okay, enough about me. Talk about yourself. Inspector Jason Grace. Must be tiring huh?"

"Ah I manage." He said. "Though there's one thief that I can't shake off my tail."

I gulped. I knew he was talking about me. "Uh huh." I said trying to say as less as I could.

"He's going to be there at the auction in Florida." He said and I froze.

"How do you know?" I tried to keep my voice steady.

"We have a method for that." He said. Okay...

"Well I hope you find him." I coughed.

"Yeah. I sure do."I said as we walked outside the shop.

"So..." I decided to change the topic. "How's your girlfriend?"

"My-my what?" He spluttered.

"Your girlfriend. Piper right?"

"No. She's uh she's not my girlfriend." His face was bright red like a tomtato. I laughed out.

"Yeah. I don't buy that." I said.

"She's not." He muttered as he started walking faster.

"Oh no. Don't you walk away from me!" I laughed as I rushed behind him.

* * *

_Knock! knock! Knock!_

I jolted from my sleep. _Knock!_ Someone was rapping on my window. Very loudly might I add. I rubbed my eyes to see clearly who it was but all I could see was a dark figure.

I slowly got up and tiptoed my way towards my drawer where I knew my gun was kept. I took it out and aimed it at the window as I slowly opened it. When it was fully open I could see a man with a black hood. The black hood covered half of his face so I could only see his lips. I pointed the gun at him as he raised his hands. As he did I could see black ink on the inside of his wrist. It was a tattoo. I squinted at it and saw that the tattoo was in the shape of a trident.

"I'm not here to hurt you." The man said. His voice sounded sharp like he was speaking with a glass in his throat.

I stepped back and let the man in, but I still kept the gun in my hand.

"I have a message from you father, Poseidon." He said and I took a deep breath. So this is one of his spies.

I nodded and gestured for him to continue. "We're ready to proceed with the plan."

"What? He escaped?" I asked looking shocked.

"No, But he will. Next week. Seven days from now. He has told you to be ready and also try not make Kronos suspicious. Do whatever he asks. This is the only chance we'll get."

I let out a breath. "Okay. Do I have to...do something?"

"No. After the escape he'll come and get you. Till then, just stay stafe and out of trouble."

I snorted. "Sure." He left through where he came. The window obviously, though I found it a little wierd.

I thought about what happened. This was finally happening. I had dreamed years for this and it was finally coming true. We would be free in seven days. Just then the wind knocked a photo frame off of my desk.

I cursed. I had forgotten to close the window. I shut it and checked whether the photo frame had broken. I smiled as I saw the picture.

Many people, both men and women dressed in suits and formal wear were standing in rows all of them smiling. I spotted my dad in between a woman and a man.

"Fortitude." I whispered as I trailed my hand where it was written. It was my dad's company. Well not only my dad's but that doesn't matter right now. The people in the picture looked so happy and so did my dad. I smiled and put the frame back where it was. What I didn't notice was the grey eyed woman standing next to my dad.

* * *

**Any guesses who it is? ;-) Please don't forget to review! I was hoping you guys would help me reach at least 70-75 reviews? He-he. I'd be really grateful.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I know you really hate me right now for not updating sooner. I hate myself too! Well anyways thanks a lot for the reviews and here's an extra long chap to make up for my late update. Also please excuse the spelling and grammatical errors. Love you guys!**

* * *

**PERCY**

"Nico I need your help" I stood in front of him as he munched on popcorn and watched 'The Lion King'. Seriously, that's all he did on weekends. Watch Disney movies. When I come to think about it I don't know how I ever got to be friends with this guy.

"Sure. Shoot." He said but his eyes were glued to the TV. I didn't get it. He'd seen this movie a million times and yet he acted like this was his first time.

"It's kind of big. Like theft-robbery type big?" I said nervously.

That's when I got his attention. He put his popcorn aside and had a look of fear as well as concern on his face. I had never asked his help for these things. It was always Beck, but now that he's gone I only had Nico. Nico didn't know Beck, he only knew that Beck was my friend who helped me in my robberies.

"Don't worry. It's nothing dangerous." I assured him.

He let out a breath. "Okay, go on."

"Uh- so I need the map for the Le Colorado Hotel in Florida." I said.

Nico raised his eyebrows. "That's all? Just a map to a hotel in Florida?"

"Not just a map. I want the map of the inside of the hotel. All the connected underground and roof canals linked in the hotel. Like the internal blueprint of the hotel. You get what I'm saying?" I said wringing my hands nervously.

He just nodded deep in thought.

"Look" I continued. "I know you're really good at hacking and stuff. So I just thought..." I trailed off.

"I got it!" He said jumping up.

"What?" I looked at him confused.

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking of the code that I'd use to hack in." He said smiling.

I stared at him with wide eyes. "You mean you're going to do it?"

"Of course." He clapped me on the shoulder. "Anything for you bro"

"Thanks man" I smiled as we did a man hug sort of thing. It isn't cool for guys to hug like girls you know.

"So wanna join me?" he said plopping back on the couch.

I stared at the TV reluctantly. The scene where Timon and Pumba find Simba was showing. Oh well, I always did like The Lion King.

I plopped down next to him as I snatched the popcorn. "Hey!" He protested but was too busy staring at the TV.

"Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase!"

We both shouted out. It was pretty off key but who cares. "_It means no worries for the rest of your days..."_

* * *

_I was running. Well that seemed to be the only thing I was doing. I stopped bending down putting my hands on my knees. I was panting heavily. I hadn't eaten or slept in two freaking days. I mean I was only sixteen!_

_I was standing on a deserted street in some little beach town. It was the middle of the night. A storm was blowing. Wind and rain ripped at the palm trees along the sidewalk. Pink and yellow stucco buildings lined the street, their windows boarded up. A block away, past the line of hibiscus bushes the ocean churned._

_I was in Pennsylvania._

_"He's over there!" Someone yelled behind me and all I saw were black shadows before I took off in a sprint again._

_I found an alley and hid behind it. Footsteps thudded on the pavement and my heart beat against my chest like a drum._

_"He's not here." I heard a gruntle from a man with a thick voice. Ares. I heard their footsteps getting fainter. They were retreating. Now I just needed to be here a few hours until I was sure they were gone._

_I slid against the floor and breathed out raggedly. I was so tired that my entire body was aching but I coulnd't sleep. I didn't want to wake up in that rotten place again._

_I shut my eyes tight as I remembered that place or shall I say prison. I remebered the shrieks of that woman. I remember her body lying in a pool of blood. Her own blood. Her blond her splayed across the floor matted with blood and her broken body._

_I didn't need to see that. Not in this age. I was too young. I couldn't keep on living like this. I couldn't see anymore bloodshed or murder._

_I realized I was shivering and tears were streaming down my face clearing the dirt off my face. Suddenly someone put a hand on my shoulder as I jumbed. For a horrible moment I thought Ares had found me. But I looked up to see a man wearing bermuda shorts and a blue T-shirt. His clothes were ripped at places like he's been through a tornado. His sea green eyes flickered on my face with concern._

_"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." The man said gently. "Percy...I'm your father."_

I groaned as I got up.

"Another one of those nightmares?" Nico called out from the couch. I rubbed my eyes and opened them to find that I was sleeping on the other side of the couch.

"Yeah. More like flashbacks" I muttered and saw him sitting upright with a laptop on his lap.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Well Mr. Anonymous. I have just solved your mystery." He said sliding the laptop to me where I could see the internal map of the hotel. There was every tiny detail and it was everything I wanted.

"Whoa" I whispered. "You're awesome. I love you man" I said joking.

"Err as long as it's in a totally platonic way." He shot back and we both laughed.

* * *

**ANNABETH**

"Whoa Annie you've got a lot of baggage." said a voice behind me. I turned around smiling.

Malcolm stumbled into my apartment as I shut the door close. We had just come back from San Francisco after two days. Malcolm, my brother had to come to Manhattan to sort out some family matters.

I couldn't say I hadn't liked going back home. It brought back old memories, back when mom was alive and the four of us, me, Malcolm, mom and dad all having fun. Susan though was pretty subtle towards me than I remember when I was seven. She even apologized to me. She even asked me to stay longer but I couldn't. And anyways I had work here too.

"Yeah well a girl need her things." I said smirking. "Here let me help you." I said as I took some of the luggage from him.

"Nice place you got here." He said examining my place.

"Hmmm" I hummed back as I shuffled through the fridge. "Hungry?"

"Uh I didn't do grocery shopping so...PB&J?" I said holding out a grape jelly jar.

"You're on sis!" He said as he walked around the living room. He was looking at the photo frames hung on the wall.

"Hey I remember this!" He exclaimed picking up one of them. I walked closer to him to see what he was looking at. It was a picture of us. When mom was alive. I remember that day like it was yesterday. Dad had decided to take us to play golf and so we all had posed for the picture. Malcolm was maybe seven with his messy blonde hair falling over his eyes and his brown glittering underneath. Dad had his arm wrapped around mom and they looked really in love and then there was me. I was posing weirdly with a golf club with by blonde hair in pig tails and bug black rimmed glasses.

"Ugh I looked like a nerd." I said wrinkling my nose.

"Well that's because you were one. Or still are." He said snorting.

"Shut up Mal" I said swatting him on the shoulder.

"Hey you still got this too!" He said as he picked up another frame. It was of my mom's company. FORTITUDE. She was wearing formal clothes and her hair was in a bun. I smiled seeing the picture. My mom loved the company a lot.

"Yeah." I said softly thinking about her.

"Hey you okay?" Malcolm said looking at me with concern.

"I-I just miss her. Like a lot." I said and my voice began to waver.

He came towards me and wrapped me in a hug. "Me too Annie. Me too."

"Don't call me Annie" I grunted. He knew how much that name got on my nerves.

"Is that a water gun? You still have those?" He said pulling away from the hug and walked towards the box in which the water guns were kept.

"Oh yeah. I was packing some stuff and I found those." I said. Malcolm and I used to have a lot of water gun fights back when we were young. It was our stress reliever you could say. Whenever I was depressed, sad or had a bad day Malcolm always used to cheer me up.

"I guess this calls for a...water gun fight!" Malcolm said turning around.

"Malcolm you do realize that we're in our twenties." I stated bluntly.

"So? Who cares? It's just us." He said.

I thought about it for a minute then shrugged. "You're on."

After half an hour we were soaked from head to toe and the house was a mess but the main point was that we had fun. After we had changed we plopped down on the couch panting.

"I'm gonna go take a nap." He said getting up and walking towards his room.

I decided to check up on the hotel. So I dialed Alex's number and after a few rings he picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Alex. It's me Annabeth." I said into the phone.

"_Hey! How was your trip?"_ He asked enthusiastically. I hadn't told him that it was because my dad was on his death bed.

"It was great. Listen, how's things going in the hotel?"

"Well they're pretty good although Percy's taken leave today."

"Leave?" I asked looking confused. "For what?"

"He said he had to meet his mom who lives in Florida. Apparently she's very sick."

"Florida?" I asked. My heart started racing. Percy's mom was dead. She couldn't be in Florida much less anywhere. Then it clicked. Florida. I had a flashback of Percy's birthday. The auction! It was at Florida. That's why Percy was going there. He was going to steal the painting. Oh gods.

"_Annabeth? Hello? Annabeth!" _Alex said through the phone.

"Oh uh yeah! Okay thanks' Alex I'll uh see you later." I rushed into the phone as I started grabbing car keys. Seeing as I was wearing jeans and a white cami I grabbed my jacket from my room. I hung up and wrote a note for Malcolm that I was going to Florida and that he needn't worry about it.

I turned on the engine and drove really fast. I had to get to the airport and hopefully there was a ticket to Florida. It would take me three hours max to reach there and auction started 5 hours from now. I had to step on it. I know it's none of my business about Percy's thefts and all but I had a feeling he was going to get in trouble. Why Percy? Why do you keep doing this? Was all that kept running in my mind.

**PERCY**

"We're not gonna miss him this time, Piper." Jason said as he stood in front of the painting. He had a firm look on his face like he wasn't going to take no for an answer. I really felt bad for the guy. After all he was my friend now.

I looked around the hotel for the entrance to the terrace of the building. According to the map there was an easy entrance from the top. I decided not to do a disguise this time because I knew Jason would be on the lookout for that and I couldn't afford that now. I had to be very careful. Hopefully this was my last theft.

I turned left but hurriedly took a step back when I saw Inspector Leo. Damn it! What was he doing here? Oh right. Trying to catch me.

What do I do? What do I do? I thought frantically and looked around. There was a door at my left, so I opened it to check it out and found that it was the janitor's closet.

I walked towards the stairs with a broom in my hand and wheeled a trolley. I had kept my equipment in it so that no one would suspect. I was dressed in janitor's clothes as I passed Leo. Just as I was heading up the stairs I slipped with a thud. Why am I such a klutz!

"Hey you okay?" Leo came forward holding out his hand.

I reluctantly took it and tried to hide my face but unfortunately there was nothing to hide it with.

"Yeah uh thank you sir." I mumbled but I could feel his eyes speculating me.

"Yeah...hey you should be careful. There might be a thief roaming around here. Just keep your eyes open." He said and I just nodded and darted up the stairs. I'll admit he was pretty dumb since he didn't ask me why I was going to the terrace with cleaning tools.

When I reached the terrace the wind tousled my hair. Phew! That was close. I started putting my plan in action.

I took off my janitor clothes which revealed my black attire and checked the map for the exact spot for the opening on the roof. Apparently the air conditioners in this hotel had a common route which linked them to all the rooms. The routes were like tunnels with a netted opening in every room. So if I could just get to the auction route through the tunnel then no one would notice me.

I found it but it was metaled to the floor. That shouldn't be a problem. I took out a wire kind of thing which had a hook at the end. I put the hook on the metal opening and pulled it open. Voila!

I carefully stepped into the tunnel and began crawling through it. I checked the map for the tunnel that lead to the auction room. The only problem was that all the tunnels looked the same and according to the map I didn't know what my position was. Damn.

**ANNABETH**

After three long excruciating hours I reached Florida and dashed out of the airport. I hailed a cab and yelled out. "Le Colorado Hotel in Florida! And I'll give you extra if you make it quick."

I probably shouldn't have said that since he stepped on the gear and I was pushed to the back seat. I wasn't complaining though. The faster the better.

Thanks gods that when I had changed at home I wasn't wearing my PJ's or anything. Changing would take a hell lot of time.

I'm guessing Jason and Piper will be there too seeing they already suspect there is going to be a theft there. I felt really bad about lying to him. Jason was like my brother and I had never lied to him until now. Well it wasn't exactly lying though. I just can't wrap around the fact that Percy's bad. I know he's a good person. I just know it. He just needs help and I wish that I could be the one to help him.

That night when he said he didn't love me, I know he was lying. His eyes. I can read his eyes like an open book. And the emotion in those beautiful sea green orbs told me otherwise. He was afraid of something. But of what exactly?

I wonder if Percy is already in the hotel right now...

**PERCY**

"Eenie meenie minie mo" I muttered ridiculously as I tried to choose which tunnel to go into. There were three of them and they looked exactly the same. Okay think Percy! What would Annabeth do?

By now my nerves were so frayed I was thinking of what Annabeth would do if she were in such a situation. Well she is a smart aleck, but doesn't mean I'm one.

I jumped a little as I heard a loud bang come from one of the tunnels and then some voices. Voices! Hey I could try that to figure out which was the auction room. Yeah it was a pretty stupid idea but at least I could try.

I tried hearing the voice from the first tunnel. A very faint voice was being heard and it was sounding like the TV was on. I heard a woman say 'I'm flying Jack! I'm flying!'.

Yup. That's a TV. Probably the Titanic. I proceeded to the next one. I heard banging and clattering noises of plates. Must be the dining room or something. And through the third tunnel I could hear voices of people talking and mumbling.

Okay so the TV room couldn't be the one since there wouldn't be a TV in an auction and the second one was a dining room so that couldn't be it. Then it must be the third one! I really do hope I'm right.

I started crawling through the third tunnel. According to the map I had to stop at the first opening which led to the auction room. I kept going and as I turned left a strong gust of wind blew in my face. I immediately retracted back on reflex but on checking I found out that they were a rotor blade sort of thing. Like the one in helicopters. Except that this was a lot smaller.

I had no idea what the rotor blades were used for and I wouldn't have bothered with if the opening to the auction room wasn't in front of it. Well it was a few meters away but seeing the strength of the blades I wouldn't be able to do anything properly.

I decided to take out my hook wire. I started crawling forward with a little difficulty as the wind blew my hair. I know this was pretty stupid but I didn't have a choice and I knew it would work. So I threw the hook with a lot of strength at the rotors. It got stuck in one of the blades but was still preventing it from moving as fast as it was before. Still not good enough. So I hooked the end of the wire to my belt. Hopefully my weight would keep it from spinning and it did!

Okay so proceed. The opening had metal bars which allowed me a peek into the auction room. Coincidentally, the painting was just below the opening. It would make my work a hell lot easier. I could spot Jason and Piper in the room. A man under me just picked his nose and wiped it under the table. Gross!

What I was not expecting to see however was a certain blonde girl. I took a quick intake of breath. It was Annabeth. But what was she doing here? When did she even come back from Frisco? She was talking with Jason and Piper. Maybe she was interested in auctions.

Oh well. I sprayed acid on the sides of the metal opening and took out a device. You see this device was connected to a small metal box which on pressing the button would burst and spread liquid acid. It was much like my acid shoes which I had used for the museum theft. Acid always comes in handy.

So I had connected the metal box to the circuit which controlled the lighting of the auction room. I switched the button and immediately the auction room became dark. Everybody in the room gasped or 'ooh' ed.

"Everybody stay where you are!" Jason yelled out through the darkness. "I'll see what happened. Piper stay near the painting."

Damn. Now I had to get her attention away too. I pulled out the metal bar opening and took out the fake painting I had. My plan was to replace this one with the original one. But this painting had a flaw. It would immediately turn blank one minute after the lights were switched on. It was a sort of mechanism which Beck had taught how to use. I didn't really want to go into the details because they gave me a headache.

Before I did anything I put on my night glasses which would help to see the laser beams and then sprinkled powder on top of the painting. Okay so the laser beams weren't so complicated so I could get the painting through.

Now the only problem was distracting Piper. Before I could even think about I heard a sharp click to my left. My head flashed to the left as I saw the hook come loose and fly towards me with a speed I couldn't register. It slashed my arm before I even knew it and I yelled out in pain.

ANNABETH

As soon as the lights went off I understood that Percy was already here. I mean it could be a coincidence but I hardly doubt it. And the fact that the air conditioner had suddenly stop couldn't really be a coincidence could it? My guess is he's not doing anything underground this time.

Piper was standing with her eyes glued on the painting and a gun in her hand. I was standing next to her, my eyes searching frantically for a sign.

Just then everyone heard a loud groan of pain. The crowd started bustling again and Piper had to quiet them. I stiffened when I heard the sound. One, the voice was very familiar and two, I could hear it right above me.

"Is someone hurt?" Piper yelled out then she leaned towards me. "I think I heard it from above. Did you?"

"No, I don't t-think so." I lied, my voice wavering.

"Okay. Wait here while I go and check if anyone's hurt alright?" She said handing me a torch.

I nodded. "Yeah, okay."

After I made sure Piper was nowhere near I took my chance to take a peek upwards. I flashed the torch up as I saw a flash of green eyes and then blackness. You could say my heart stopped right there but fortunately it didn't. I was just shocked. I had always known that Percy was a thief but seeing it in action was a lot more different.

Okay. So he was stealing from the roof. Seaweed brain could be clever when he wants. I turned around to check where Piper was.

After maybe less than a minute later the lights were suddenly switched on as Jason entered the room. "There was an emergency switch too. Somehow the circuit was damaged." He told Piper and then suddenly both of their eyes widened.

They ran towards the painting checking it. It was still the same though I noticed one thing. There was a little bit red spattered on the frame. It was very miniscule but was still noticeable. It was blood. I looked up and saw that it was coming from the metal bar opening.

"Uh you guys uh" I said trying to distract them. "You should check who was hurt." I said as Jason looked at me confused.

"Who's hurt?" He asked me.

"Oh yeah!" Piper said. "When the lights were out someone grunted in pain." As they were busy talking I quickly wiped the blood off the frame.

"Right Annabeth?" Piper asked me.

"W-What?" I asked stuttering again.

"Jeez girl. What's with the zoning out?" She asked me laughing.

Just then a collective gasp was heard from the crowd and someone yelled 'The painting!"

We turned around and I was expecting it to be gone but instead there was only a frame with a white background a designed capital A on it.

"He's stolen it again!" Jason yelled running towards the exit Piper trailing behind him. I turned back to the painting letting out a breath. "That's so cool." I breathed out and then mentally slapped myself. Here I was sighing about a thief who had just stolen a million dollar painting, but I have to say Percy's smarter than he looks.

**PERCY**

Whoa that was close! I thought. Annabeth had almost seen me. But what I didn't understand was why she wiped off that blood and didn't say anything to Piper and Jason. Thinking of blood my wound was seriously killing. That hook was so damn sharp that it cut my arm really deep, but no biggie I had handled worse.

Now all I need was a nice cup of hot chocolate and lots of sleep, but I have to get back to Manhattan now. Oh gods! I groaned as I made my way through the tunnel.

I entered the kitchen rubbing my eyes. I probably looked like a zombie seeing that my hair was sticking out everywhere and I probably had bags under my eyes.

"Hey Perce!" Alex lightened up seeing me but then his expression changed. "Dude, you look like you've been run down by a truck."

I grinned lazily and said. "Thanks. That makes me feel so much better."

He raised his hands. "Just stating the facts. Man, what happened? Is your mom alright?"

I stiffened at that. I remembered what excuse I had made to go to Florida. To meet my mom. Right. "Uh yeah. She's fine. I didn't get much sleep last night that's all."

"Oh. Okay. You could take a leave you know. Ask Annabeth." He said.

"Annabeth? She came back?"

"Yeah. Yesterday from Frisco." Alex replied.

What I meant was whether she had come back from Florida but I guess Alex didn't know that.

"Malcolm stop!" I heard Annabeth chuckling. She had floor on her face and hair and a man who looked a little older than her with blonde hair and brown eyes. 'Malcolm' was covered in floor too as he held Annabeth by her shoulder and tried to smear some more flour.

My fist clenched seeing this. Who the hell was this guy? And why was he with Annabeth?

"Having fun I see?" Alex said as they came closer to us.

"Hey Alex! Long time no see!" Malcolm said as they shared a hug.

"Hey Alex. Hey Pe- Percy are you okay?" Annabeth asked looking concerned and I realized I was scowling. Badly might I add.

"Dandy." I gritted out glaring at Malcolm but he didn't notice.

"Percy, meet Malcolm." Annabeth said.

Malcolm smiled genuinely and raise his hand to shake mine. "Nice to meet you."

I held his hand in a firm grip as he raised his eyebrows." Likewise."

"Okay..." Annabeth said slowly sensing the tense atmosphere. "Malcolm! Silena and Drew have been dying to meet you so let's go!"

I grumbled after they left. Who the hell was this Malcolm? Her boyfriend? No no that couldn't be. Besides she said that she loved me right? Right?

"Oooh Percy." Nico whistled beside me. "I see tough competition!"

"What? Him? Pfft nah." I said waving him off but inside I was just boiling.

"I can see the green monster!" Nico teased.

"I'm _not_ jealous okay?" I said angrily.

Alex who was standing right beside us understood what we were talking about and he started shaking his head. "No no guys. You've got it wrong. Malcolm's-"

"Not now Alex." I said as I continued with my work.

"But he's-"

"I'm not talking about it!" I cut him off again.

"Fine. Suit yourself." He sighed annoyed and walked away.

I kept doing my work when I heard someone say 'Hey". I turned around to find that it was Annabeth. But without Malcolm at her side. I like this much much better.

"Hi" I replied but her eyes were focused on my shoulder.

"Percy you're -uh- bleeding." She said as I noticed that there was a red spot on my shirt. It was the wound which I had gotten yesterday. I had bandaged it properly but maybe the bleeding hadn't stopped.

"Oh yeah I-" I started saying.

"Let me help you. I know there's a medical kit in the store room somewhere." She said and before I could say anything she was dragging me to the store room.

Once we were inside she made me sit on a stool and rummaged through the cupboards.

"Got it!" She said as she pulled out a white box. She took out the white bandage and suddenly tuned pink. She looked adorable when she blushed but I don't know why she was though.

"Uh-you have to t-take off your shirt." She said not meeting my eyes.

"Oh yeah." I said coughing and carefully took it off.

She blushed even harder and her face resembled a tomato. I wasn't sure what mine looked like though. A beetroot maybe?

"Like what you see?" I smirked.

"Shut up" She mumbled as she took off my bandage which was bloody.

"You don't have to do this you know." I said.

"It's okay Percy." She replied not really listening to me.

"How did you get hurt anyway?" She asked my and I panicked.

"I fell down." I said quickly.

"And cut yourself this deep?" She snorted.

"Yeah..." I replied uncertainly.

"Stop lying to me Percy." She stated plainly.

"I'm not!" As soon as I said that I felt guilt course through me.

She pulled away angrily and I realized she had finished bandaging my arm."I know you're hiding something from me Percy but at least don't lie to my face!"

"Oh really? I'm the one who's hiding? Well who forgot to tell me that she has a boyfriend?" I yelled out angrily. I know it wasn't at all fair for me to say that but at that point logic just flew out of the window.

"What? My boyfriend?" she asked looking at me confused.

"Yeah boyfriend. I'm talking about Malcolm." I said angrily.

"Malcolm?" Annabeth said and then realization crossed her face and she started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked getting annoyed and started putting on my shirt but left the buttons open.

"Per-cy, Malco-lms not m-y boy-friend." She said between laughs.

"He's not?" I asked knitting my eyebrows.

"No." She had stopped laughing but was still smiling. "He's my brother."

"Brother?" I asked more to myself registering that new piece of information. "But you two look nothing alike except for your hair."

"Yeah well he got my dad's eyes whereas I got my mom's." She replied.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

She shook her head still smiling. "I can't believe you thought-wait were you jealous?"

"No I wasn't!" I replied quickly.

"Oh you so were!" She exclaimed. "But...why?" She whispered and I realized just how close we were. Our noses were almost touching and her eyes bored into mine.

I averted my eyes. "I wasn't"

"Why do you always lie to me?" She whispered and her eyes started glazing as she looked away. "I hate it when you lie."

My face twisted when she said that. I hated lying to her too and lying about not loving her was the hardest thing I'd ever done.

I turned around and grabbed her arms. "Hey, look at me." I said trying to catch her eyes. When she looked up I could see the pain and love in her eyes which probably mirrored mine.

"I admit. I was jealous okay?" I said softly. "I was jealous like hell." I said and on instinct I pecked her forehead. I felt her take a sharp intake of breath but she didn't say anything.

"Why?" she whispered again and I found myself leaning towards her.

"Because I..." I said my thoughts getting all jumbled up.

"Because you?" Annabeth repeated.

"Annabeth! There you are!" The door burst open and Malcolm stepped inside. His expression changed and became uncomfortable.

"Uh am I interrupting something?" He asked.

"Malcolm!" Annabeth exclaimed as she shoved me away from her and I got pushed into the cupboards. "Ow!"

"Sorry!" She squeaked out. "Uh no you weren't Malcolm. Percy just got hurt so I was helping him." She said frantically.

"Riiiight." He said smirking and his expression told me that he didn't believe it one bit. "Oh well I think we better get going."

"Right" Annabeth said as she made her way out of the room. "Bye Percy!"

"Malcolm you coming?" She said turning around.

"Yeah you go ahead." He said nodding as I buttoned my shirt back on. He noticed the blood on my arm and frowned. "Bad wound."

"Yeah. Tell me about it." I muttered.

In a second he was in front of me. "Listen Percy, I take it that it's a brother's job to say this so...if you hurt her I'll break your bones. Get that?" He said looking at me really serious which made me gulp.

I nodded quickly. His expression changed and he smiled. "Good. I like you anyways so I don't see it should be a problem. See you later man!" He said and he took off.

"Later." I muttered confused. Gods, that family was crazy!

* * *

**LOL! Jason couldn't catch him again! And Annabeth helped him! Isn't that sweet? Well anyways don't forget to review! I'm thinking at least 90 reviews? :-) Suggestions are always welcome!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks a lot for the reviews! I seriously love you guys. Also to inform you in advance in the next chap Percy confesses to Annabeth. So stay tuned!**

**PERCY**

"Well,well what do we have here?" Ares sneered as I entered the mansion. It was same as before all dark and reeking of vodka. Just another day in hell.

"Give it a rest Ares." I snapped. "I've brought the painting."

"I can see that." He said grudgingly.

"Where's Kronos?" I said my eyes scanning the place. There was no one in sight which was kind of weird. Where were all the others?

"Kronos is handling some business." He said in a way which was meant for me not to know. I started to suspect him. What business could Kronos have that he wouldn't come and get the painting himself?

"Business." I repeated deep in thought about what it could be.

Suddenly my hair was pulled and I was pushed against the wall. "Which means that I'm the only one here."

I winced as he breathed on my face. He seriously had some case of bad breath. Ever heard of toothpaste?

"What you gonna do? Harass me?" I taunted him.

"No." He said digging into his pocket and pulling out a gun. "Much better. I'm going to kill you."

My eyes widened and my hands crept towards my pocket where my gun was kept. Ares noticed this as he clutched my hand and twisted it behind by back in a flash. The gun clattered from my hands on to the floor.

"Trying to be smart eh?" Ares grunted as he kicked me behind the legs so I fell down on my knees.

"What-do you want?" I managed out trying to keep him distracted.

"To kill you." He said as I stepped on his foot and kicked him in the pace where the sun don' shine.

"Aaargh" he said crumpling on the ground as I snatched the gun from his hand.

"Yeah I kind of get that part now. But why? Don't you think Kronos would get angry at you for it?" I said eyeing my exit. The door was locked. The pig must have done it when I was busy with the painting. I couldn't do a quick escape.

"Not when he knows what you've done." He said standing up with great difficulty.

For a minute I felt panic rush through me. Had he gotten to know about our escape plan? Where was my dad?

"And what is that?" I managed out.

"You killed Gabe!" He said as he lunged at me but at the last moment I sidestepped. I kept my gun pointed at him. For an old man he had enough stamina.

"No I didn't!" I yelled. What I didn't notice was how craftily he had pulled out another gun without me noticing. As he aimed at me I dodged it at the lost moment but it hit the wooden shelf behind me. It started falling down and I almost managed to move away but my leg got stuck under it.

"You can't lie to me Jackson. I know it was for revenge." He said walking towards me. I tried to get my leg out of it but the thing was too damn heavy.

There was no point in arguing about whether I killed Gabe or not because Ares wouldn't believe me either way.

"You didn't even care about Gabe." I spat out.

He held be by my hair again. "True. But at least it gives me a chance to kill you."

As he said that he pointed the gun towards my forehead. I closed my eyes tightly waiting for the impact of the bullet to hit me.

A loud shot run through the air and I shuddered. The weird thing was that I didn't feel any pain. I slowly opened my eyes to see Ares's body laying in front of me with his head hung low the gun still in his hand.

I was taking short quick breaths. I noticed that blood was pooling around his stomach but what shocked me was that my hand with the gun was pointed towards him. My heart started beating rapidly. In my moment of panic I had accidently pulled the trigger and killed Ares.

I struggled and finally got the shelf off of my leg and examined Ares's pulse. He was dead that's for sure. And what was worse was that I had killed him. It wasn't intentionally though. It was an act of self defense! But that wouldn't stop the guilt coursing through me.

I immediately started think about the consequences. What if Kronos found out? I would be dead for sure. And the escape plan? Poseidon had specifically asked me not to mess up and what had I done? Exactly that. But it wasn't my fault.

I quickly unlocked the door and grabbed the painting. Kronos couldn't do anything if he didn't know that it was me. If he never knew that I was here then maybe he wouldn't suspect me.

I ran outside the mansion stumbling a little. My hands were shaking. I had murdered a person. With my own hands. I couldn't believe it.

I ran as fast as I could not knowing where I was going. I needed to get these thoughts out of my head. As I ran I heard a familiar voice. I stopped to listen.

"Oh come on you know you like me." Said a male voice.

"Get away from me!" I heard a girl shriek. My eyes widened. It sounded so much like Annabeth. I turned to check and sure enough it was Annabeth surrounded by two guys. I recognized one of them as Ethan.

Annabeth had a knife raised at him warning him and even though she tried to show courage I could see the little amount of fear in her eyes. My fists clenched as I walked towards them.

"What you gonna do with a knife? It's not a hairbrush babe." he said as he touched her shoulder. She immediately slashed at his arm with her knife. I had to say I was impressed.

"Ow!" He yelled clutching his arm. "Why you little-" He said raising his arm to slap her but I caught him midway.

"Don't you dare." I said in a low voice.

At first Ethan's expression was shocked but then he slowly smiled. "Percy my man. I didn't know she was your girl. But no biggie. We can share her huh? Sharing is caring." He said as I snarled at him disgusted by his words. Annabeth whimpered behind me.

In a quick flash I sucker punched him in the jaw. "Don't ever talk about her like that." I gritted out. Ethan groaned clutching his jaw.

I turned to the other guy as he came forwards but I elbowed him in the stomach.

"Percy!" I heard Annabeth shriek but then was followed by a umph! I turned around to see Ethan fall again clutching his leg. "Gah woman!" He yelled out. His leg was bleed out which meant Annabeth had slashed at him again. Go girl!

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"Yeah I-I fine." She said shivering. "Just a little shaken is all."

"For a girl who just slashed the same man twice I'd say you're awesome." I joked.

She blushed. "Thanks Seaweed Brain."

"What were you doing out here anyways? Don't you know better than to be alone at night?" I said tugging my jacket close. It was pretty close outside.

"Oh I was just-" She said looking away. "It's uh-it's actually my mom's death anniversary. So I went to her grave."

I didn't say anything. There was nothing to say. Saying 'I'm sorry' didn't really cut it. Instead I asked her something else. "And Malcolm?"

"He doesn't go there. I mean he can't handle it." She said.

I nodded. "Let me walk you home."

She shook her head. "It's okay. I can manage."

"Nope. I'm coming with you. I don't want that kind of thing happening again." I said.

'"Fine." She sighed and rubbed her hands.

"You cold?"

"Yeah. It's a chilly night." She replied blowing into her hands. I grabbed one of her hands and intertwined my fingers with hers. She instantly blushed and I smirked internally. I loved the way she blushed when I intertwined by fingers with hers.

"You're hands...they're so warm." She said.

"Well I'm a hot guy." I laughed as she mad a face. "Bad pun."

"I know. But at least I'm not a werewolf" I joked again.

"Ugh Percy seriously?" She said laughing.

"Here we are!" Annabeth said as she opened the door towards her house. I gaped at seeing the interior. The walls were grey and purple and everything was just so perfect. The architecture of the house was so damn good.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed. "Who designed this?" I said as she took my coat and hung it on one of the coat hangers.

"You won't believe it but...I did." She said shyly.

"Really?" I said in disbelief. "But then again you never seemed like the hotel manager type."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean architecture? That's definitely your thing. Although the thought of you sitting quietly all day and drafting blueprints is kinda weird."

She smacked me in the arm. "You know I've always wanted to be an architect." She said dreamily.

"What stopped you from becoming one?"I said eyeing her picture frames. Annabeth looked seriously different now from what she looked in her teenage years. But she looked adorable and cute all the same.

"Oh I don't know. I mean Chiron was having problems with managing the hotel and Sarah was too busy to help so I stepped up I guess."

"Always the helper." I muttered as my eyes fell on a familiar picture. My breath caught in my throat.

"What's this?" I said but I felt like my mouth was filled with sand.

"Oh this?" She said picking up the picture. "It's a picture of my mom's company. See? She's here?" She said pointing towards the picture which I had seen a million times. The same letters FORTITUDE were printed at the bottom and I spotted my dad easily. Annabeth was pointing to the woman standing next to him. Now that I notice Annabeth and her did look familiar.

"Athena Chase." I read out. "You'r mom was a member of Fortitude?"I asked with my eyes widened.

"Yeah...why?" She asked suspiciously.

"Oh my dad-uh- he was in Fortitude too. He's right there standing next to your mom." I said uncertainly.

"Oh wow! That's an awesome coincidence." More like awful coincidence.

"Y-yeah."

"So where's your dad?" she asked.

"I don't know. I mean he left." I said averting my eyes and I knew she could understand that I was yet again lying to her.

" ." She said softly and put the frame down.

"Percy?"

"Hmm?"

"How did that guy who attacked me know you?" She asked curiously.

I nervously rubbed the back of my neck. "Well let's just say that I've had a few nast encounters with him."

Annabeth looked worried. "Don't worry. It wasn't brutal or anything." I said assuring her when I remember what happened an hour ago. I felt dread when I thought about what I had done to Ares.

"Hey are you okay?" She asked noticing the change in my expression.

"Yeah." I said and then gave out a frustrated sigh. "There are so many things that I wish you knew. That I wish I could tell you."

"You don't know how many times I wished you would. But it's okay. I understand Percy. You'll tell me at the right time." She said smiling softly.

"I've never met a person like you. How do you understand me so well? Any other girl would probably kick my sorry ass and leave me to rot you know?" I said.

"Well then it's good that I'm not any other girl right? I'll always be there for you Seaweed Brain." She said as she stepped forward and hugged my waist.

I wrapped my arms around her small frame tightly. I was really grateful to have someone like her in my life. For that single moment I could forget about all the bad things that had happened to me and thank god for bringing her to me.

Just then someone coughed and I opened my eyes to see Malcolm standing in front of his wearing a polo shirt and shorts.

"Uh we were just looking at the pictures." I said pulling away from Annabeth as her ears turned red.

"You do know that you're excuses get weirder and weirder everyday right?" He said and then looked at Annabeth.

He held out the packet in his hand. "I brought Chinese. And somehow I knew we were expecting a guest."

Annabeth smiled. "You're the best Mal."

"So Percy, where you're from?" Malcolm said starting up a conversation.

"Manhattan." I replied. "Grew up here but shifted for a while."

"A while?"

"Six -seven years give or take a few." I said.I could see Annabeth nervously eyeing us both.

"And your family?" He asked.

"Malcolm." Annabeth warned.

"No it's okay." I told her. It took me a while to reply. ". My uh mom died when I was 16 and my day left." Obviously I left out the part where my dad is alive.

"Oh. I'm so sorry." Malcolm said and I could see real concern in his eyes. I could tell that he could relate to my story with their mom also dead.

"You know Mal, Percy's dad and our mom worked in the same company!" Annabeth said enthusiastically.

"Wow. That's...cool." He said eyeing me.

"Yeah well I'm sorry about the company." I said.

"Sorry? What for?" Annabeth asked looking at me confused. Malcolm shook his head furiously indicating me not to tell her. But why? Didn't she know already?

"The company shut down. That's why?" Annabeth asked again and I nodded.

"Oh. That's okay. I mean it wasn't doing great anyways." She continued as Malcolm and I sat in silence.

Later on when it was time for me to leave I exchange goodbyes and started leaving when Malcolm called me.

I turned around confused as to what he had to say. "Thanks for uh no telling Annabeth about the company."

"She doesn't know?" I said furrowing my eyebrows.

He shook his head. "She doesn't know that the fire in which Athena was killed was planned by someone. She thinks it was accidental. And I want to keep it that way. I don't want her to know what happened to the company either."

I nodded. "But don't you think she should?"

"Yeah but in the right time I guess." I nodded again and made my way to leave.

"Oh and Percy?" Malcolm said as I turned around again. "You're always welcome to our family."

He said smiling and I smiled back.

* * *

**Soo how did you guys like violent Percy? Don't you just hate Malcolm for always ruining Percabeth moments? If you guys didn't notice I also took out some statements from the original Percy Jackson series. Any guesses on which ones are those? Don't forget to review. As always you are free to suggest new ideas!**


	14. Chapter 14

**We've reached 100 reviews! Thank you so much guys. You're all really awesome. Also I wanted to reply to ANNABETHEVERDEEN1's review. I really liked your idea though I'm afraid I won't be able to use it. You see it would get too complicated if Poseidon loved Athena but thanks a lot anyways. Keep up the awesomeness! Oh and please skip the grammatical or spelling errors. ;-)**

* * *

**PERCY**

I observed the man closely as he placed his order. The man had something peculiar about him. He looked almost...secretive. And that's exactly what I was looking for.

I was searching for one of dad's spies. I know it was stupid of me, I mean there could be hundreds and how would I find them. But I remember the tatto on the guy's wrist that passed dad's message to me one night. A trident. I had seen one of thos tattoos on my dad's arms too. So I figured all of them must have that common tattoo.

As the man paid the cashier I got a glance at his wrist and sure enough in dark blue ink there was the trident. I walked towards the man and tapped him on the shoulder.

He was not the same guy who had come to my house but I was sure he was Poseidon's spy.

"Yes?" The guy asked turning back and raising an eyebrow.

"I'm Percy Jackson. Poseidon's son." I said firmly clutching the letter in my hand. The man's eyes widenedas he took a step closer to me.

"We're not ready yet." He whispered to me. I understood that he was talking about the escape plan but that wasn't what I was here for.

"It's okay. I want you to pass him a message." I said.

The man looked hesitant at first but then nodded. I handed him the letter. "Give this to him will you? And don't read what's in it. I'll know if you do." I said glaring into the man's eyes as he gulped. He quickly nodded and walked away.

I gave out a breath of relief as I watched him tuck the letter in his jacket pocket. It was about Annabeth's mom, Athena Chase. If she was involved in the mess that my dad created then we were in for some big trouble. I had to make sure Kronos didn't get to know that Annabeth's mom was a member of Fortitude. If he does then he'll find some way to hurt her and I'm not going to let that happen.

Also I didn't want to give the letter to Poseidon himself because I didn't want to go to that mansion again. After Ares's death I've had to steer clear of them.

Okay so now that my job was done the only problem was, what do I do today?

Just then I got a call. It was from Silena.

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Hey Perce!" She said in her perky voice that I had to keep the phone away from my ear. "Well we were thinking going out to play paintball so wanna join us?"

"We as in?" I asked.

"Travis, Connor, Alex, Clarisse, Chris, Nico and me." She said and before I could answer she interrupted me. "Oh and A-Annabeth won't be c-coming cause M-Malcolm's leaving today." She teased but her voice wavered a bit. I didn't know why but I didn't ask cause I was too busy blushing.

"Shut up. I'm coming." I muttered.

"Alrighty see you in a few!" She said as she hung up.

I sighed. "I guess I know what I'm gonna do today."

* * *

**ANNABETH**

"Malcolm you need any help?" I yelled out from the kitchen. Malcolm was going back today. I could hear him tumble down the stairs with his luggage.

"No. I'm perfectly fine!" He yelled out and was followed by a loud THUD!

I rushed to the stairs to find Malcolm sitting on the floor with a two-three suitcases fallen on top of him. "I can see that now." I said with my hands on my hips but then helped him up.

"Yeah I guess I'm the one with the luggage now." He said sheepishly and I just shook my head.

"Hey Annie." he said brightening up.

"Don't call me Annie." I grumbled but he wasn't listening. Instead he took out a box. It looked kind of antique.

"This is-uh- it's something about mom. Just open it after I'm gone okay?" He said and I could see concern in his eyes.

"Okay." I said confused as I took the box from him.

"Well I guess it's time for me to go now huh?" He said raising his arms for a hug.

I stepped up and hugged him. "You sure you don't want me to drop you at the airport?"

"Nah it's fine." he said patting my back.

"Take care. I love you sis." he said as he ruffled my hair. I usually get irritated but this time I let it pass.

"Love you too." I said waving him goodbye. As he left in the cab I closed the door and walked back to the kitchen. Okay I guess I'll just have mac n cheese for lunch.

I turned on the radio and started getting the ingredients. The song 'Everything has changed' by Taylor Swift was playing so I tuned it up.

I hummed to the song when I suddenly heard a bang on the window. My head turned towards it and found it open swaying to the wind. That's wierd. I was sure I had closed it.

I closed it back again and went back to the stove. I decided to check the box that Malcolm had given me. I opened it and inside were a number of newspaper articles. I picked one up which said FOTITUDE: A COMPANY OF FRAUDS. I kept seeing more and more articles all which said one common thing about Fortitude. Apparently there were cases of smuggling in the company. I was shocked to hear this. How had I not known? At last Ianded at one article which was about my mom. It said 'Athena Chase was killed in a mysterious fire in her office cabin. Detectives say that it wasn't the fire that killed her but that even after the fire she had surevived but then she was brutally murdered.' I dropped the paper as I read this. Tears streamed down my face as my hands trembled. My mom was murdered? _Murdered?_

I felt the atmosphere getting hotter. Maybe it was my imagination but as soon as I turned around I gasped. Behind me the kitchen was in flames. How had I not noticed that. I ran forwards to get out of the kitchen but my foot slipped and my head hit against the table.

I groaned. There was keroscene on the floor. I coughed as the fire spread and entered my lungs. My eyes were burning and I couldn't breathe. I dug into my pocket to take out my mobile. My mind was too fuzzy to think about who to call but I tried to call the ambulance. Someone picked up and answered but it was soon cut off. I tried again but no one picked up this time.

My head slumped against the floor as I tried to maintain consiousness. I tried to call someone else and that someone else was Percy. Since his number was on speed dial it didn't take me long to dial his number. His phone kept on ringing but nobody was picking it up. I tried calling a few more times. "Pick up. Pick up." I muttered.

I yelped and moved away as the curtains fell down, but my hand got caught under the curtain. I shrieked as I pulled it back. It was red and bloody. I took short and quick breaths giving up. I guess this is how my mom must have died, after she was murdered. Tears fell from the corner of my eye.

"I'm coming mom." I mumbled and the last thing I saw before I fell into darkness was blonde hair and blue eyes.

* * *

**PERCY**

"Whoo." Travis yelled as we got out of the place. After an hour of paintball we had gone to Papa John's for pizza. I could really say I was enjoying a lot. I checked my phone for any messaged. Before entering the paintball arena we had to keep our cellphones away too.

I was surprised to see so many missed calls. They were from Annabeth. I wonder what was so important. I dialled her number but after a few rings I found out that her phone was out of service.

Wierd. I got another call. It was from an unknown number. I picked it up and heard Malcolm's voice through the phone. He sounded panicked.

"Percy is that you?"He said frantically.

"Yeah Malcolm whats wrong?" I said furrowing my eyebrows. The other looked at me but I waved them off.

"I-It's Annabeth." He said and it sounded it like he was sobbing.

* * *

I rushed through the hospital, the other's following me. My heart was thudding as I thought about Annabeth. She had to be alright. She just had to be. Silena was sobbing very badly and muttering 'It's my fault' again and again but I didn't know why. After asking the lady at the counter about Annabeth's suregery room, who might I add looked a bit terrified, we finally reached the room.

Malcolm was standing outside the room pacing. I stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder. He hugged me instantly. "Percy, it's A-Annabeth. She's - I got there as fast I could- but."

"Hey calm down." I said but I was pretty sure I was freaking out too. "What happened?"

"I-I just got a call about Annabeth. The caller didn't say his name but I knew from his voice that it was a man. I rushed back home and found the kitchen in flames. Annabeth-she was unconscious and her hand was burnt. I just called the ambulance and brought her to the hospital. The doctor he-he says that her condition is critical." He said shuddering.

"Hey man." Alex said. "It's okay. She'll be alright. Annabeth's strong." He said but I could here the doubt in his words. I on the other hand slumped down on one of the seats clutching my hair.

"Perce-" Nico said putting a hand on my shoulder. "Just-just leave me alone." I said my voice sounding thick.

The others took Malcolm to the hospital cafe to calm his nerves. Silena was the only one sitting beside me and sobbing uncontrollably.

"It's my fault." She sobbed.

"How is it your fault Silena?" I sighed.

"I-I distracted you on purpose." She said and I got confused.

"What?"

"A guy caught me in the middle of the streets. I guess he was from a gang or something. He-he blackmailed me to do as he says. He told me otherwise he would hurt my family. I didn't know he meant hurting Annabeth."

"Wait wait. Who was this guy?" I asked her.

"He was wearing a hoodie. I couldn't see his face but I heard his friends calling him 'Luke' or something." She said.

"Luke." I breathed out. That's why Silena had insisted on playing paintball. Annabeth had even tried calling me. If only I had picked it up maybe-maybe she wouldn't be in the hospital. She would be safe with me.

I let out a sob. "Oh gods." I said and clutched my hair. I couldn't lose her. Not her too.

Malcolm and others were back by now and all of us were waiting in the lobby. After about half an hour the red light above the door turned off and the doctor stepped out.

"How is she?" I jumped up and looking at the doctor frantically.

The doctor smiled warmly. "Fortunately her injuries weren't so bad so she's fine. You can meet her but she won't be conscious. But only one person at a time.

I glanced at Malcolm as he probably would like to go first but he gestured towards me. "You go. She would be happy to see you."

I nodded as I took a deep breath and entered the room she was shifted to. I really didn't know what I was expecting but when I saw her lying on the hospital bed her face pale and her body motionless my heart twisted in pain.

I rushed to her side and sat down on of the chairs beside her bed. I held her hand in mine and intertwined my fingers with hers. It hurt me to see her not blush this time. It hurt to not see her smile. Or give out witty remarks. Her face was just...numb.

"Annabeth." I croaked and then cleared my throat. "I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I couldn't come when you needed me. I'm so sorry." I said as a tear fell down my cheek. I kissed her hand as I held it tightly.

"I just-I need you to be okay alright? For Malcolm, for the staff and if not for them then for me. I'm not losing you okay? I'm **not** losing you." I said and stroked her blonde curls.

"I know I hurt you but I'm saying it now. I also know you can't here me but...Annabeth? I love you. So much." I whispered and my face twisted when she didn't answer back.

"And I'm sorry for not telling you sooner because I didn't want anything to happen to you. But I love you. I really do. And I know you'll make it through this Annabeth. I know it." I said getting up and placing a kiss on her forehead and then the corner of her mouth. I wanted to stay here longer but I knew Malcolm must be anxious to see her too.

As I reached for the door I took one last glance at her. She was still lying as motionless as ever. I turned back towards the door and left with a heavy heart.

* * *

I drove to Annabeth's house The doctors said that she would gain consiousness in a day or so and then it would be a matter of time when she would get discharged so I had to greb some of her clothes. I walked into the house. The police were surveying the kitchen. They bordered it with tapes. I took a glance at it but nothing was left of the kitchen. There was just dust and ash. As I walked around it my foot stepped on something.

I looked down and my eyes widened as I saw what it was. It was another one of those charms. The one which I found with Beckendorf and the one which I saw on Luke's wrist. Then I thought about what Silena had said.

My fists clenched as I gritted out. "Luke, you better run."

* * *

**So...what do you think? Who do you think saved Annabeth? Percy confessed! Don't forget to review! Feel free to give any suggestions! - Love you guys!**


End file.
